Vampires Love
by soul-fire2
Summary: I watched him pull away from me slowly and run his tongue over his now blood covered fangs (you want more gotta read lol)
1. Prelude Vampires Kiss

Disclaimer: The author scream cry's raised her fist but falls to the floor with defeat as she is threatened with the word "SUE" she whispers harshly and with anger I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
My editing is now being done by Nan who is so great to help me out. Thanks Nan you're the best. ( we are in the process of going over all of the chapters I already have posted so they will soon be reposted and better thanks to Nan.)  
  
I would like to take the time and explain a few things. The reason I label each paragraph if we are coming into some else thoughts is because I thought it would make it easier to read. Even though none of you have asked, I figured you would.  
  
I would also like to take the time to apology for any miss spelling or grammatical errors. I suck at spelling.  
  
I am not sure if this story will be Inu/ Kag or Fluffy/ Kag, or the vampire/ kag let me know what you think and maybe I can be talked into that way.  
  
I am sorry if this seems to take long to update but I am going into finals *sweat drops*  
  
and I am also writing this fic as I post.  
  
One more thing, thank you to those who reviewed you know who you are. This chapter is dedicated to you, I love reviews they make me feel so good inside.  
  
Ok guys one last thing I just got a really bad review from a reader on ff.net and the only reason well, besides I love fluffy, but the only reason I write these is to please the readers. So if you see lots of grammar mistakes or you think my ideas suck let me know. ok if anyone would like to be a editor for my stories as well let me know to k thank you guys so much. To my ff.net reader and reviewers: I would like to take the time to say thank you for all of the great reviews for all of my stories and poem. I would like to take the time to say that the Poem pure of heart was from Kagome to Inuyasha lol I am proud to say almost everyone got it right. But yes it could also be take as Kikyou feelings as well. Oh if you happen to read this fic on mediaminer the chapter are indeed labeled with different titles sorry about that.  
  
Vampires Love  
  
Chapter One  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I watched my friends walk in front of me. Sango was once again yelling at the perverted monk but I knew she was secretly in love with him even though she had yet to tell me so. I wish I could tell Inuyasha of my dreams of late but I was afraid he would just laugh. Besides the dreams were very intense and getting more intense. I was almost positive the man was a vampire.  
  
I shivered as my mind went back to the way his fangs felt as they grazed my delicate skin and slid deeply within. I could not understand these feelings I was having of late. All I knew is that I was becoming addicted to my dreams and actual wishing they would come more often.  
  
I shook my head at this last thought to clear my mind of its stupidity. How could I want to be bitten even if it does feel so good? It was no use. These thoughts just would not leave me alone.  
  
I knew Inuyasha could tell something was different about me with the way he kept staring at me. I just hoped he could not tell the way my dreams were affecting me. I was starting to wonder if I was under a spell but with my miko abilities, I should have been able to block any spell.  
  
I wish there were someone to talk to about the way I were feeling and the power my dreams were having on me. I watched Inuyasha stop suddenly up ahead of me and turn his golden eyes to stare into my blue ones.  
  
"Feh, wench if you are so tired come climb on my back and rest." I realized I had started to lag behind while I was so deep in thought.  
  
I decided to take the hanyou up on his offer and I walked swiftly up to him and climbed up on to his muscled back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slid my hands into his silver locks. I fell into sleep's embrace once more and as always, he was there, waiting for me.  
  
~ Dream Word ~  
  
"Kagome, why does it bother you so that you find me attractive?" I stared up into his intense dark brown almost black eyes. I could feel my heart start to pick up, this dream was different then the rest. "Who are you?"  
  
I watched his clawed hand rise up in front of me and slide tenderly down my face. I craved his touch and I turned my face into his gentle palm. "I can't tell you that Kagome, not yet. We were meant to be, don't fight destiny."  
  
I knew in that instant that he spoke the truth. I shook my head. What if he was just making me think that way? I felt his arms slide down to my narrow hips and pull me into his hard body. I swallowed trying to wet my suddenly dry throat.  
  
"Kagome, my heart is yours. I have watched over you for along time, you are almost ready to be with me. When that time comes, I will come to you."  
  
"Why, why do I dream of us?"  
  
"The dreams you see are of what we can be if you will allow it."  
  
I slowly started to pull away from him but I found myself wrapping my arms tightly around him. "I can't give myself to you." His answer surprised me.  
  
"You already have Kagome."  
  
I watched as he slowly pulled my hair back away from my neck and I realized I was bending my neck to give him better access as if I had no will of my own. I felt his white sharp fangs slide into my pale skin as my hands slid onto his unclothed back, scratching at him. I moaned softly as my pleasure built.  
  
His fangs dug deeper, I knew I had lost but at the moment I did not care. His hands slid down and pulled me closer if that was possible, I felt as if I were becoming one with him. He slowly pulled away from me and slid his dark lips, stained with my blood down to mine. I felt his tongue slowly enter my mouth and duel with mine and I felt the fire start to build within me.  
  
I tasted my own blood on his tongue but yet it did not detest me like I thought it would. He finally pulled back and leaned his head against mine. "Kagome, feel what we could have together and there's so much more, the stupid hanyou could never give you this."  
  
"But I love him."  
  
"But yet he does not love you Kagome, he loves Kikyou. You know this, deep down you do, I do not wish to be mean." I could feel my self start to wake up.  
  
"I love Inuyasha."  
  
"You may now Kagome but you won't soon." My eyes opened to nothing but silver white. I realized I had my head buried into Inuyasha hair right next to his ears, I could feel his now tense body underneath his cloths. I realized I must have been mumbling in my sleep.  
  
~ Inuyasha ~  
  
What was she dreaming about? She was moaning and her scent was filled with passion. Why do I even care I know my destiny is to give my life and die with Kikyou but yet I do not wish Kagome to be dreaming of another.  
  
I know she was dreaming of someone, was he from her time or this time? It was hopeless, how could he figure it out? Maybe he should just ask her but she would sit him so hard he would eat dirt for months. She would probably think of me as a hentai like that perverted monk. Feh, let her have her stupid dreams why should I care.  
  
~ Sango ~  
  
I watched as Inuyasha ears lowered as Kagome murmured in her sleep. He was more then likely afraid she would sit his ass so hard he would not ever be able to walk again. This made the demon slayer laugh out loud which earned her a good look from the monk.  
  
I wish he would quit his hentai ways so I would be able to find out how he feels about me. I was brought out of my thoughts as a hand slid onto my bottom. I could feel my face turn red as an apple. I turned and slapped the monk to the ground.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I awoke to the sounds of Sango slapping Miroku and a very tense hanyou. "Inuyasha, I am sorry I have yet to feel a shard. I know it's been a couple of days. I guess my abilities are a little off for some reason."  
  
Kagome acted like she thought Inuyasha was up set over the jewel shards to keep from having to talk about the dream that was still so fresh in her mind. It was so scary within her dream. It was as if she had no control over her own body. She didn't really want control either and that's what truly scared her.  
  
How could I have been so weak as to allow him to have control over me again? Kagome felt the tears start to build and she felt Inuyasha tense up even more. "Feh, wench we will find the shards soon."  
  
Oh my, is he being nice to me for real. She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Inuyasha." She breathed into his ear and felt him shudder but ignored it. "Feh." I smiled to myself at this last statement. Inuyasha never did know how to take a complement.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you plan to go to hell with Kikyou but if you didn't have to, what would you do instead?" I was not sure where this question came from but I knew I wanted to know the answer desperately.  
  
~ Inuyasha ~  
  
Inuyasha could not believe his ears. Why would she want to know something like that? I know she has feelings for me and oh how I wish I could return those feelings. But I can't and if I tell her the truth then she'll think there is still hope.  
  
With his heart pounding and his mind crying out to tell her the truth, he spoke the only words he could muster. "Feh, wench there is no alternative for me. I must go to hell with Kikyou it is my destiny." He could feel her hurt as if he had just slapped her but her next words shocked him. "Inuyasha you're so stupid. Let me down." She said the words with such intensity, I knew she meant them, maybe I am stupid but I must put Kikyou to rest.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I jumped swiftly off his back and started to run into the nearby forest as tears blurred my vision. I could hear him start to follow me as he said something about stupid humans. I turned and glared at him as I sat him enough times to make him stay down for a while. At least long enough for me to get away.  
  
I could hear Miroku and Sango yelling for me, I was just glad Shippo had not come with us this time. I don't think I could have handled him if he had.  
  
I started to run harder, realizing I was trying to out run my pain, the pain that the stupid hanyou always seemed to cause with his stupid ignorant, loyalty to a dead pot of clay and bones.  
  
I felt the branches and twigs cut deeply into my arms, legs, and face. I didn't care. My thoughts were so heavy I didn't even realize I was being followed until a tall figured jumped in front of me.  
  
I slid into his hard body as his clawed hands grabbed me. I was afraid to look up but yet I could not stop my self. I felt his hands on my arms not hurting me but holding me with enough strength to let me know he was not going to let me go. As I looked into a pair of amber eyes, I realized I might be staring into my own death. 


	2. Questions, lust, and a hanyou's jelousy

Disclaimer: The author scream cry's raised her fist but falls to the floor with defeat as she is threatened with the word "SUE" she whisper harshly and with anger I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
I would like to take the time and explain a few things. The reason I label each paragraph if we are coming into some else thoughts is because I thought it would make it easier to read. Even though none of you have asked I figured you would.  
  
I would also like to take the time to apology for any miss spelling or grammatical errors. I suck at spelling.  
  
I am not sure if this story with be Inu/ Kag or fluffy/ Kag, or the vampire/ kag let me know what you think and maybe I can be talked into that way.  
  
I am sorry if this seems to take long to update but I am going into finals *sweat drops*  
  
and I am also writing this fic as I post.  
  
One more thing thank you to those who reviewed you know who you are this chapter is dedicated to you I love reviews they make me feel so good inside.  
  
Ok guys one last thing I just got a really bad review from a reader on ff.net and the only reason well besides I love fluffy, but the only reason I write these is to please the readers. So if you see lots of grammar mistakes or you think my ideas suck let me ok if anyone would like to be a editor for my stories as well let me know to k thank you guys so much. To my ff.net reader and reviewers: I would like to take the time to say thank you for all of the great reviews for all of my stories and poem. I would like to take the time to say that the Poem pure of heart was from Kagome to Inuyasha lol I am proud to say almost everyone got it right. But yes it could also be take as Kikyou feelings as well. Oh if you happen to read this fic on media miner the chapter are indeed labeled with different titles sorry about that.  
  
Vampires Love  
  
Ch.1  
Kagome I watched my friends walk in front of me. Sango was once again yelling at the perverted monk but I knew she was secretly in love with him even though she had yet to tell me so. I wish I could tell Inuyasha of my dreams of late but I was afraid he would just laugh, besides the dream were very intense and getting more intense. I was almost positive the man was a vampire.  
  
I shivered as my mind went back to the way his fangs felt as they grazed my delicate skin and slid deeply within. I could not understand these feeling I was having of late all I knew is that I was becoming addicted to my dreams and actual wishing they would come more often.  
  
I shook my head at this last thought to clear my mind of its stupidity. How could I want to be bitten even if it does feel so good? It was no use these thoughts just would not leave me alone.  
  
I knew Inuyasha could tell something was different about me with the way he kept staring at me I just hoped he could not tell the way my dreams were affecting me. I was starting to wonder if I was under a spell, but with my miko abilities I should have been able to block any spell.  
  
I wish there was someone to talk to about the way I was feeling and the power my dreams were having on me. I watched Inuyasha stop suddenly up ahead of me and turn his golden eyes to stare into my blue ones.  
  
" Fef wench if you are so tired come clime on my back and rest." I realized I had started to lag behind while I was so deep in thought.  
  
I decided to take the hanyou up on his offer and I walked swiftly up to him and climb up on to his muscled back and I wrapped my legs around his waist and slid my hands into his silver locks, and fell into sleeps embrace was more and as always he was there waiting for me.  
  
~Dream Word~  
  
" Kagome why does it bother you so that you find me attractive." I stared up into his intense dark brown almost black eyes. I could feel my heart start to pick up this dream was different then the rest. "Who are you?"  
  
I watched his clawed hand rise up to mine and slide tenderly down my face I craved his touch I turned my face into his gentle palm. " I can't tell you that Kagome not yet we were meant to be don't fight destiny."  
  
I knew in that instant that he spoke the truth; I shook my head what if he was just making me think that way. I felt his arms slide down to my narrow hips and pull me into his hard body. I swallowed trying to wet my suddenly dry throat.  
  
"Kagome my heart is yours, I have watched over you for along time you are almost ready to be with me when that time comes I will come to you." "Why, why do I dream of us?"  
  
"The dreams you see are of us of what we can be if you will allow it." I slowly started to pull away from him, but I found my self wrapping my arms tightly around him. "I can't give my self to you." His answer surprised me  
  
"You already have Kagome."  
  
I watched as he slowly pulled my hair back away from my neck and I realized I was bending my neck to give him better access as if I had no will of my own. I felt his white sharp fangs slide into my pale skin, my hands slide on to his unclothed back scratching him. I moaned softly as my pleasure built. As his fangs dug deeper I knew I had lost but at the moment I did not care. His hands slide down and pulled me closer if that was possible I felt as if I was becoming one with him. He slowly pulled away from me and slid his dark lips stained with my blood down to mine I felt his tongue slowly enter my mouth and duel with mine I felt the fire start to build within me.  
  
I tasted my own blood on his tongue but yet it did not detest me like I thought it would. He finally pulled back and leaned his head against mine. " Kagome feel what we could have together and there's so much more, the stupid hanyou could never give you this." "I love him."  
  
" But yet he does not love you Kagome he loves Kikyou you know this deep down you do, I do not wish to be mean." I could feel my self start to wake up. "I love Inuyasha."  
  
"You may now Kagome but you won't soon." My eyes opened to nothing my silver white I realized I had my head buried into Inuyasha hair right next to his ears, I could feel his now tense body underneath his cloths. I realized I must have been mumbling in my sleep.  
~Inuyasha~  
  
What was she dreaming about, she was moaning and her scent was filled with passion. Why do I even care I know my destiny is to give my life and die with Kikyou but yet I do not wish Kagome to be dreaming of another.  
  
I know she was dreaming of someone was he from her time or his time it was hopeless how could he figure it out maybe he should just ask her, but she would sit him so hard he would eat dirt for months. She would probably think of me as a hentai like that perverted monk. Fef, let her have her stupid dreams why should I care.  
  
~ Sango~ I watched as Inuyasha ears lowered as Kagome murmured in her sleep. He was more then likely afraid she would set hit ass so hard he would not ever be able to walk again. This made the demon slayer laugh out loud which earned her a good look from the monk . I  
  
I wish he would quit his hentai ways so I would be able to find out how he feels about me. I was brought out of my thoughts as a hand slid unto my bottom. I could feel my face turn red as a apple I turned and slap the monk to the ground.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
Kagome awoke to the sounds of Sango slapping Miroku and a very tensed up hanyou. " Inuyasha I am sorry I have yet to feel a shard I know it's been a couple of days I guess my abilities are a little off for some reason."  
  
Kagome acted like she thought Inuyasha was up set over the jewel shards to keep from having to talk about the dream that was still so fresh in her mind. It was so scary within her dream it was as if she had no control over her own body she didn't really want control either and that's what truly scared her.  
  
How could I have been so weak as to allow him to have control over me again. Kagome felt the tears start to build she felt Inuyasha tense up even more. " Fef wench we will find the shards soon."  
  
Oh my is he being nice to me for real. She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Inuyasha." She breathed into his ear she felt him shutter but ignored it. " Fef." I smiled to myself at this last statement Inuyash never did know how to take a complement.  
  
"Inuyasha I know you plan to go to hell with Kikyou but if you didn't have to what would you do instead." I was not sure where this question came from but I knew I wanted to know the answer desperately.  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha could not believe his ears why would she want to know something like that. I know she has feelings for me and oh how I wish I could return those feelings, but I can't and if I tell her the truth she will think there is still hope, with his heart pounding and his mind crying out to tell her the truth.  
  
" Fef wench there is no alternative for me I must go to hell with Kikyou it is my destiny. He could feel her hurt as if he had just slap her but her next words shock him. "Inuyasha your so stupid let me down." She said the words with such intensity I knew she meant them maybe I am stupid but I must put Kikyou to rest.  
  
~ Kagome~  
  
I jumped swiftly off his back and started to run into the near by forest as tears clogged my vision. I could hear him start to follow me as he said something about stupid humans. I turned and glared at him as I set him enough time to make him stay down for a while long enough for me to be able to get away.  
  
I could hear Miroku and Sango yell for me I was just glad Shippo had not came with us this time. I don't think I could have handled him if he had.  
  
I started to run harder realized I was trying to out run my pain the pain which the stupid hanyou always seemed to cause with his stupid ignorant loyal to a dead pot of clay and bones.  
  
I felt the branches and twigs cut deeply into my arms legs and face but I didn't care. My thoughts where so heavy I didn't even realize I was being followed until a tall figured jumped in front of me.  
  
I slid into his hard body as his clawed hands grabbed me. I was afraid to look up, but yet I could not stop my self. I felt his hands on my arms not hurting me but holding me with enough strength to let me know he was not going to let me go. As I looked into a pair of amber eyes I realized I may be staring into my own death. 


	3. 2 marks and one very pissed Youkai

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form except for some video games and some fantasy about fluffy(Sesshoumaru) lol but besides that the hanyou and other member are not mine.  
  
I would like to thank those you have reviewed it means a lot to me this chapter is dedicated to you. I realize it kind of short but the next chapter will be much longer I promise.  
  
Any how please leave reviews and let me know what you think pretty please with fudge on top.  
  
Oh one more thing I tried a different way on the formatting tell me if this makes it easier to read thank you.  
  
Ch.2 " 2 marks and one very pissed Youkia."  
" Kagome"  
His amber eyes mesmerized me into silence. I could not pull away from his intense gaze why was I feeling this way. I felt my heart speed up not from fear but from something else what was it. My thoughts where broken. " Why are you out here alone does my stupid brother not care enough about his women enough to guard you properly." I felt he hot tears burn at my eyes but I dared not show weakness to Inuyasha Youkia brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
" I ran from him." I tried to sound brave but even I could hear the shakiness in my own voice. " You must be protected." I could not understand what he meant by that why would he care rather I lived or died? " Why would care rather I lived or died you yourself have tried to kill me many times before." He looked into my eyes and I could have almost sworn he looked almost afraid, but that could not be Sesshoumaru was the king of Ice.  
  
" I do not care rather you live or die all I care is that he does not gain the power he seeks from you." " Are you talking about Inuyasha." I felt his body go on alert. " No, wench I am not but who I talk about does not concern you." I could fill my anger start to build. " By hell it does concern me if he is after me then.." My words died on my lips as I felt a slight pressure at the back of my scull as my world went black.  
  
Sesshoumaru Stupid human how dare she talk back to me the mighty Lord of the Western Lands, but I can not kill her if what I have read is true the only way to stop him is by the jewel that only she could purify. How ironic the only way for him to gain power is through her and the only way for his death is through her as well. I jumped swiftly on to Auau back and took to the sky, I could smell my ignorant brother scent coming to find his human wench and I knew he could not properly protect her so I had to take the girl as much as I hated to but she must be protected. I will tell her I have brought her to play with Rin and teach her the ways of humans. I turned my head as I watched Inuyasha below yelling for me to let what did he call her Kagome go. I left my face blank and turned from him to let him know his words did not concern me.  
  
Kagome I awoke to the feeling of peace and warmth as if I was meant to be in the place I was, but I could feel deep down that something was wrong. I felt the muscled arms pull me tighter against his muscled form. " Kagome don't allow him to feel you with lies I care not about the power you hold within you, I need you." I slowly shook my head trying to turn to see his face but I could not his arms held me tighter to his unclothed chest. I was starting to think he never wore cloths. I could feel his smirk into my hair. I looked around us as I spied hundreds of brightly lit candles all around the large room I realized I was laying in the middle of a huge canopy bed, underneath me I could feel something that felt like pure silk lying against my skin.  
  
" Do you like what you see here Kagome it can be all yours I can be all yours as well let me Kagome be with me." I felt him slowly turn my body I tried to see his form but all I could see was the same beautiful silver hair and golden eyes. " No I can't this is not right." I tried to say but his warm lips took my words from my mouth his tongue sought entrance into my moist mouth. My reason for being afraid were starting to recede it felt so right being held within his arms. I felt my tongue touch his timidly.  
  
The fire was once more starting to build within my body I felt as if every cell in my body was coming to life. His strong hands slid down my body until they reach the bottom of my school shirt, he pulled it over my head, I realized what was about to happen and I wanted it desperately with everything in my being. I felt his claws extend into my stomach and slide upward a stinging pain started but yet I was not afraid I was almost excited.  
  
Why was I not afraid I did not know. I felt his hot lips leave and trail down my body until he reached my now bleeding stomach. He raised up on his muscled arms until he could look into my eyes. " Tell me you are mine, allow me to show you what I so desperately want to."  
  
I could not find the words to tell him what he wanted to hear. I watched him lower his lips back to my stomach where my blood still flowed what happened next made me scream with pleasure. His tongue started to circle my navel where I had been cut I felt the pain disappear and I knew the wound was healed. " You do not need to admit it but you are already mine.  
  
I felt the tears start to flow as I came out of my trace that he seemed to always be able to put me in. I looked into his golden orbs. " I will never be yours." I watched him smirk. " Did I not already tell you once you already are, do you not see what you really are Kagome you where marked as mine before you where even born."  
  
I walked suddenly I was once again laying on silk sheet I jumped of the bed my fear growing stronger as I looked around me and spied the silver hair. " No get away from me." I watched him turn and look into my scared eyes, I watched the moon fall on to his hard body making him look eternal. " Oh it is only you." The words slipped out of my mouth before I had time to stop them I felt my self lifted into the air and thrown unto the bed. I watched him crawl on top of me. My breath stopped I looked into his very angry eyes.  
  
" Yes it is only I who where you dreaming of wench." My fear was starting to be replace with some unknown feeling that I did not dare want to admit to I knew it must have been because of my erotic dreams. It must have been the cause of these feeling the lord was giving me.  
  
Sesshoumaru How can she be turned on he could smell her body's reaction to him. I will use this to my advantage I thought to my self. I slid my leg up between her and grinned down into her now flushed cheeks. " Who where you dreaming of Kagome."  
  
Kagome I felt his leg slide up between mine I felt my body catch fire. His question caught me off guard and I replied to shocked that he said my name to think twice about answering. " I was dreaming of him." "Who is he wench?" " I do not know he." I felt my self blush I realized he looked a lot like Sesshoumaru in many ways. " He what wench?" " He looks a lot like you."  
  
I felt his warmth leave me I almost missed it I realized I must be going crazy to even think that. " How long have you been dreaming this." Why was he asking me all of these questions I wish he would just leave me alone. " For a couple of weeks now why." I suddenly found the Youkia leaning over me once more. He grabbed my pale hand in his warm one and pulled it to his mouth, before I had the time to realize what he was doing his teeth bit into my wrist. At first I was almost paralyzed with fear but it turned into a warm erotic feeling.  
  
I watched him pull away almost reluctantly. " He has bitten you more then once your blood is already starting to change." I could understand what he meant the only time he had bitten me was within my dreams. " They where dreams Sesshoumaru nothing more." " No wench they are not just dreams damit he has already started to claim you!" " How many times have you been bitten with in these so called dreams?"  
  
I do not know why I replied to his question maybe because I realized deep down what he said was true. " Twice he has bitten me once he cut me and drank my blood but he did not bite into me." I watched his face grow colder then if that was possible. " The cuts do not matter he was playing with you then the bites how ever are very real." " All he needs is five more to mark you as his, do not allow this to happen." " How can I prevent something that I do not know anything about?" 


	4. “ Dreams and Swords”

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the character which I have made up which I have yet to make up a good name for.  
  
Hello everyone I would like to say thank you to all those who have read and posted reviews * hugs and offers many snacks and drinks.* thank you so much.  
  
Oh I order some Inuyasha posters on line and it took them like 6 weeks to get to me but I finally got them yay.  
  
I hope everyone likes this next chapter, I would like to thank you guys once again you are great you make me feel like writing that's why this chapter is done now lol so pat your self on the back.  
  
Ok enough my mindless chatter on with the fic.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CH.3 " Dreams and Swords"  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I do not understand why this bothers me so that he has already started to claim her the wench means nothing to me. I respect her for her strength in battle for being a human and female she is very strong, but he has marked her twice if I am not careful he will mark her yet again.  
  
I looked coldly at the wench hiding my aggravation from her eyes but someone I knew she sensed it I knew she needed to know about him but I hated even saying his name. I turned my head and locked as with her. " Wench if you wish to learn then stay quite and do not interrupt me."  
  
" My father was a very lustful man he liked all women he loved humans the most of them all he betrayed my mother with one, but what I did not know at the time was that he had also betrayed my mother with another as well but this one was a Youkia. They are called the dark ones they hate light and feed from others blood."  
  
" What I did not know until recently was that I had a elder brother and yes my father even at one time offered him these lands but he turned them down." " My father was a stupid fool the dark ones can not be trusted." " My elder half brother is have inu and half dark one." I knew the girl was about to interrupt me even after I told her not to.  
  
" What does this have to do with me?"  
  
" Human did I not tell you to not interrupt me, he wants your blood wench when he claims you with the last mark the 7th mark your blood will become mixed with his and his with yours.  
  
Your Mekio abilities will then become some what tainted and it will not be able to purify the one you will belong to instead it will heal him of the inu blood that runs through his vanes." " You will also become a dark one."  
  
~Kagome~  
  
I realized he spoke the truth I could now feel the chances that were already starting to take place within my body. "My body is already starting to change from him is it not?" "Yes it is but until the 7th mark is given and you give yourself then it can be un done if you wish it so." "That's why he keeps asking me to tell him I am his." I watched Sesshoumaru expressionless face grow heated as is eyes turned blood red.  
  
"You are not his you will never be his." With that statement I watched the Lord of the western lands stand and walk out of the room I was currently occupying.  
  
~ Sesshoumaru~  
  
I never lose control like that why would the thought of him claiming her make me react like that I hate humans I only tolerate Rin.  
  
Maybe I should just give Kagome over to the half breed and let him deal with taking care of the other half breed of the family.  
  
I will never be as weak as my father as to take a human for a mate. ( That's when he realized he had called the wench by her name) I will not lower my self to that level not like my father did.  
  
I am protecting the Mekio for only one purpose to keep my brother from gaining the power he seeks. A smirk slid across the Youkia normal unemotional mask .  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
I ran through the forest as vines and trees slap me I quickly jumped through the trees, I could hear Sango and Miroku flying behind him be on the fire demons back. I the almost paralyzing fear was starting to consume me because Kagome scent was starting to change from frighten to arousal.  
  
What was going on why would she be aroused. What has my brother done to her she would never mate with my brother. I shook my head and started running faster my sword started to pulse to the sound of my heart beat.  
  
I paid little heed to the sword my mind was running rampant with things happing to the women I knew I was starting to love. She had been there for me through the hard times, took my bitching when no one else would, she understood me without me having to say a word.  
  
~ Kagome~  
  
The dream was different I was running through a forest the thick green vines grabbing and snagging my clothing the blood was already starting to run down my arms legs and cheek where the vines had cut me.  
  
It was almost as if they were punishing me for the betrayal for running from him. I knew who he was he was the dark one, I was not sure how I new I was in a dream world I just knew. I could feel him behind me my body wanted to stop not from the lack of air or even exhausting because I was almost excited because of the chase.  
  
My body wanted to stop and receive the passion the lust that I would receive from the dark one, but I knew I could not stop my mind kept screaming at me, but I feared my own body would betray me.  
  
I felt his arms wrap around me from no where, and his hot breath blew across my neck making me shiver with pleasure. " Why do you run my soon to be queen?" My chest was heaving my heart felt like it was about to burst from the excitement and fear I was feeling. " Please." I cried gently  
  
" Please what my soon to be mate?"  
  
I was not sure what I wanted my body was screaming to take the pleasure he offered my mind screamed to run from this demon. " Please let me go." I felt the tears start to run down my flushed cheeks.  
  
" I felt him turn me slowly in his arms." I was not sure why I did not run maybe my body was betraying me or maybe it was the look he held with in his golden eyes, his face still concealed by dark shadows his tongue slowly lowered to my cheek and licked the tears of my face I closed my eyes with pleasure at the small gesture.  
  
" You want me Kagome why fight it." At his words I realized how wrong this was. I started to scream the one name that came to my mind " Sesshoumaru!"  
  
~ Sesshoumaru~  
  
I was restless I had tried to lay down to close my eyes to rebuild my energies and to just think but my mind kept coming back to the same someone who's door I was now standing in front of.  
  
That was when I heard the scream of the young women that lay on the other side of the door. " Sesshoumaru!" At first I thought the wench was yelling at me to get away from the door the anger of her disobedience ran through me I hit the door to knock it open but the door would not budge.  
  
I could now smell her fear it was almost over powering my anger was now toward the object that was causing the fear, my eyes bleed red my nails grew long I clawed at the door, but yet my nails did not touch the surface which seemed to be protected by a dark magic. I realized this must be the work of the dark one my brother.  
  
Brother I screamed silently to myself hiding my pain behind my now angry façade. I pulled my sword from its sheath and sliced the door as my sword glowed red it was almost as if it seemed to be pulling power from something else, but my attention went quickly to the door that was now falling to the ground in ashes.  
  
~ Inuyasha~  
  
I don't know why I agreed to stop and rest maybe because deep down I knew they wanted to find her as bad as I but yet there human bodies had to rest.  
  
My thoughts were quickly interrupt as my sword started to grow warm I quickly pulled it from it's sheath it was burning through the sheath leaving dark holes.  
  
The sword was glowing a dark red I swiftly ran away from the group to make sure they were out of harms way and swung the sword I felt the energy leave the sword but yet nothing happened to the forest around me it was as if the energy was used some where else, but how could that be and why would it come to life like that on it's own.  
  
The color of the sword was now back to it silver color and I quickly put it back in its sheath that was now completely repaired. I shook my head in disbelieve what the hell had just happened.  
  
~ Kagome~  
  
I felt him lower his face into my hair as his hand smoothly pulled my long dark locks away from my neck.  
  
" Do not scream his name he can not help you now, soon you will want this more then your next breath." I felt his hot breath land on my pale neck as his tongue slowly licked at the base of my neck were my pulse beat erratically.  
  
I felt his fangs start to bit into my skin, but at the same moment I could feel as if someone was shacking me I new the dream was coming to a end.  
  
I watched the dark one raise his head and his eyes flash with anger the last words that enter my subconscious was.  
  
" Do not worry you are mine Kagome he will not always be there to save you soon enough you will want this as much as I."  
  
~ Sesshoumaru~  
  
I kept shacking her but yet she would not wake up I realized there must have been a type of magic he was using to hold over her but yet would her Mekio powers not prevent that.  
  
I knew the answer to the question even before I asked it. I knew that if the young Mekio on some subconscious level wish to feel the attention the spell would be able to get through the young Mekio.  
  
I felt her blood from the wound on her neck start to run on to my fingers. I had never felt fear or hardly any other emotion accept anger and rarely that, but deep down in a part of my cold hard I felt the fear that my new half brother had won. " Stupid bitch wake up!" I roared.  
  
~ Kagome~  
  
My eyes quickly opened as I heard Sesshoumaru yell something about bitch. I hated him at that moment what gave him the right to call me a bitch, I wish I was back in the dream world at least he wanted me there.  
  
The tears started to run down my face, but before I realized it I was being picked up from the bed and the silk sheets that I had been laying on. I was to shocked to protest I felt the Lord carry me out of the room and walk quickly toward a door at the end of the long hall way that was lit by candles.  
  
" Sesshoumaru what are you doing." " I am taking you to bath wench your cloths have blood." I could not believe what I had just heard my cloths had blood on them. I raised my palm up to my neck and sure enough my hand came back covered in blood. The tears started to fall more.  
  
" Why, why am I bleeding this never happened before when he bit me?" I watched his golden eyes look down into my worried ones.  
  
" He was on able to finish the biting I stopped him by waking you up, at the moment I stopped him your neck stop to bleed."  
  
" You see it's like a delayed reaction if he finish the bit you will not bleed at all in the real world but if he does not you will bleed because he was unable to finish the marking and transfer his blood into you." " So does that mean that this mark does not count?"  
  
" Yes it does not count." I felt his arms leave me as he said me on the ground now take your bath and I will have a servant bring you new clothing and lead you back to my chambers." I felt my face grow red, but before I could utter a word his logic of his next words hit me. " When I heard you scream my name I came to your room and found the door blocked by a barrier it took me several moments to brake through I am surprised to say, but I believe I will keep you in my chambers to sleep to prevent this from happening again." I realized the truth in his words and I did not argue even though I was slightly afraid of the lord and sleeping in such close quarters with him.  
  
I turned slowly and walked toward the hot springs. " Kagome." I froze at the sound of my name that came from him that sounded so hypnotic.  
  
" This is a warning your Mekio power are allowing him to put spells on you, and the only way that is possible is if you wish his attention, you must stop that at once." I felt my face grow red as he left the room and closed the door. 


	5. Ch4 Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form lol.  
  
Hey everyone I just wanted to give you a great author to read if you are looking for fan fiction like I always am. Look up her name is Amyfushigiyugi you fan fiction is killer it's so great you should really read it if you are looking for a great read lol.  
  
If someone could please give me the correct spelling of the brothers swords I would love that.  
  
One last thing if you have any question about this chapter feel free to email me.  
  
Oh lol if my characters seem O.O.C, I am sorry but it's just the way they needed to be.  
  
Oh thank you everyone for reviewing please keep doing so lol. My goal is 20 reviews I am almost there I know I've read some fan fiction that has received over 100 reviews they are so lucky lol.  
  
Thank you everyone for revewing you are the best....  
  
Ch.4 " Letter"  
~Kagome~  
How did he think I was suppose to stop him. If he could use spells on me I thought to my self. I could feel the hot steamy water around my tired body.  
  
I closed my eyes as my muscles became relaxed by the hot water. That was when I felt the arms wrap around me as if they were trying to protect me. My dark eyes flew open to the realization that I was being held.  
  
I pulled swiftly away and turned to see who was behind me. But yet there was nothing there that was when I felt the hand glide down my wet slick body. I turned around and started to run out of the water.  
  
That was when I felt his arms circle around me and pull me tightly against his well muscled chest that I realized was very naked. I realized who this was from all of the dreams I had, had of him. I started to scream but was stopped as I hand came over my trembling lips.  
  
" Shush, why do you fight me Kagome."  
  
He purred to me I could feel is breath on my neck. How could this be? He had only come to me in my dreams before I thought to myself. I felt his large palms slide in front of me until they held my breast in his warm palm.  
  
" No please let me go." " Why my queen your body tells me you want this." His words were true I wanted this, my body craved this. No I shook my head.  
  
" Stop please." I cried into his hand that was still covering my mouth but soon turned to a whimper of pleasure as his tongue slide over my ear and blew gentle. No I thought to myself I can't let him do this to me. I surprised him by quickly turning toward him. That was the first time I ever got a true look at his very hansom face that was lean and fit. His lips where those of which females dream of kissing, his eyes where the mostly startling blue but yet his pupils seem to be slits and where golden in color.  
  
I shoved my hand into his face as I felt my power take over the white hot blinding light I heard his yell of anger not of pain as he disappeared. " You can not hurt me you where made for me." That was when Sesshoumaru came through the doors once again.  
  
~Sesshoumaru~  
  
I was walking down the corridor thinking of the one thing that seemed to not want to leave my mind alone. Kagome. I could not seem to figure out why she would allow her self to be taken in by my half brother?  
  
That was when I felt the presence I knew it was near but it felt as if it was coming from all direction. I stood still as stone trying to figure out from which direction the presence came.  
  
I turned and started back the way I came. That's when I smelt her fear once again and her lust. I am not sure which one I hated more the lust or the fear.  
  
That was when I heard a slight muffled scream that only my unique demon hearing could have picked up. I took off at a demon speed but yet I slammed into other one of those dame barriers of his.  
  
This time I was prepared I pulled the sword my my sheath and sliced through it I realized he must be weaker hear in this realm because my sword did not even turn red as it had done before.  
  
As I sliced through the shield I ran to the doors of the hot springs and I quickly busted through the doors. My golden eyes fell upon a very naked very beautiful Kagome. I shook my head trying to through the thoughts away. I watched her start to tremble as she tried to make her way to shore. I knew she must have been in shock because she was rambling making little sense.  
  
I do not know what came over me but I quickly walked and picked up the weak buddle into my strong arms.  
  
As she buried her head into my chest I could smell her tears and her pain. My eyes bleed red at the thought of her hurting. I heard her heart start to slow as her breathing evened out as she slid into a sleep in which I would allow no harm to come to her.  
  
I walked back to my chambers and pulled open my doors using my white fluffy tail. My eyes fell on my huge canopy bed and the turned down covers.  
  
I walked quickly and laid her down on the cool silk filling sheets and pulled the cover over her body. I slid my clawed hand to her pale face and ran my hand tenderly down her now dried cheek.  
  
There was a lot I had as of yet to still tell the Mekio, but the state she was in I decided it would be best to give her a rest first.  
  
I never understood my ignorant father, or why he did the things he did. But I knew him to be a very smart and strong Youkia and I did respect him for that. Even though his weakness for humans seemed to have lasted even through his death, because that could have been the only reason why, why he would ask me to do this.  
  
My thoughts went back to early that day when I received the letter that had been waiting for me it seems.  
  
~ Early that Day~  
  
I watched as my loyal servant Jaken walked into my chambers after knocking and bowing to show the proper respects. " Master please forgive me for interrupting you, but I have something for you." " That your father asked me to keep until you where in need of it." I felt my eyes bleed red at the mention of his name. " Jaken what is this that my father asked you to give me."  
  
" Forgive me my Lord it is a letter."  
  
" Then stop your insolent chatter and give me the letter." I had never liked the ugly toad but before me he had been my father loyal servant and now is mine. His undying loyalty is the only reason I put up with the ignorant toad.  
  
" Yes of course my Lord."  
  
I watched as he pulled the piece of old looking scroll out of a hidden pocket. He quickly handed me the letter and bowed as he left.  
  
The letters where beautiful written even though old I could tell the caution in which it was wrote. My golden eyes turned to a stormy red as I red the contents of the letter. ~ My Son~ If you have received this letter then you have met your other half brother, and you are now protecting the Mekio from him. You may wish to know how I know of these events.  
  
One day a young Seer came to me and warned me that my lustful ways would destroy not only I but that of my family as well. But it turns out her warning was to late you see my son because I had already slept with the dark one who would give me a son. My fist son.  
  
The Seer warned me of this dark one, but I told her, her warning was to late. That was when she showed me the future of my three sons and how your lives would be destroyed.  
  
I could not believe I would be so lucky as to have three sons, but I was quickly brought out of my musing by the seer.  
  
As she told me all would be lost by the dark one son. She showed me your deaths before you were even born. I will admit I shamelessly cried at her feet.  
  
I asked her what could I do to keep you from dying. She told me in order to keep you and your brothers from being destroyed I had to do two things. One was to cast a spell that would give you equal powers with your other two brother.  
  
That is why Inuyasha was given the tetisuga since he is half human. So that way his hanyou abilities along with the sword would equal to your power. Your older brother matched your power because of he is half dark one. Dark One's my son are very powerful creatures if he was to some how become full his power would over take yours.  
  
This is where the Mekio comes in, in which you are protecting. The Seer showed me something else I must do in order to keep you safe. I must have the Mekio who could hold the jewel of the four souls inside her very body protected. Because this Mekio would be the way in which my first born son would be able to grow stronger then my other two sons.  
  
So that was when I made the tensigua. This sword in which you now hold was created to not only bring back the dead but to protect the Mekio but in order for it to protect her fully it can pull strength from the tetisuga your brothers sword. But remember it will only pull strength from the other sword when you are trying to protect the young Mekio.  
  
That is all I can say for now my son remember keep her safe at all cost.  
  
~ Back to the present~  
  
I pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the murmurs from the bed in which the Mekio now slept. I quickly walked over and slide into bed and pulled her close to my body and fell into a deep calm sleep as she turned and wrapped her arms around me. 


	6. Ch5 “ Dream World

Disclaimer: I do not own guess who yeap got it right * INUYASHA*  
  
Author Note: I am sorry for such a late up date, and this chapter to be honest is not all that long I have had a really bad case of writers block. Any how this chapter may confuse you, but it's suppose to lol if you have any question feel free to write me at lady_rouge19@yahoo.com, and I will email you back. For some reason media miner is not allowing me to see all of reviews, so for those of you who have left one this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you for reviewing my stories it makes me want to write more. Oh I have started a msn group which is dedicated to Inuyasha fanfiction if you would like to join and post your fanfic ( any rating or kind feel free to join here is a link.) Well bye for now and please, please review Oh this is the last chapter I have wrote so it may be a little bit before the next chapter I am so sorry, but if I happen to hit 30 reviews lol. I have hit 21 reviews hugs and kisses to all my reviewers you guys are awesome the best thanks so much.  
  
Ch.5 " Dream World"  
Kagome  
  
I awoke feeling as if I was caught up in something very warm, as I started to turn. I heard a small almost un hearable growl, as I was pulled tightly against a well defined chest.  
  
I slowly lowered my eyes until I found the arm that was slung across my narrow waist. The two delicate red stripes on the wrist gave away the identity of my captor.  
  
I smiled to my self and burrowed my self deeper into his warmth. I felt safe the something that I realized I had not felt in a long time.  
  
Not even with Inuyasha watching over me, because to him I was a duty that he could find no pleasure in. but with Sesshoumaru making that sexy purring noise in my ear.  
  
I had the funniest feeling that I was helping him in some way. Between the three brothers I felt the safest with Sesshoumaru.  
  
I was not sure why, because he had tried to kill us on more then one occasion. I slowly turned in his strong arms and buried my head into his chest and slide back into the world of dreams. "Kagome." "Who's there?" The voice it sounded so familiar but yet I just could not seem to place it. "Kagome you must listen to me." "Who are you, show your self." "I can not show myself to you it would give to much away, but if you must know I am you." I felt the breath stop in my lungs as I final placed the voice. The voice that which was my own. " No you can not be me, why can you not show yourself?" " Kagome I am you, you know this to be true." " I am your future self Kagome why you can not see me is not important." " I have come to tell you something." I knew now that this girl was indeed me, I was not sure how I knew this I just did. " Ok go ahead with your message." " To be who you must be will take strength, to be who you are will take nothing , to be who you want to be will cost you everything." " What, what do you mean?" " Kagome I do not have the time, I must go but please do what you must the future depends on you, your children depend on you." " Good bye!" " Wait my children?" I could feel the dream world start to vanish. I could once again feel Sesshoumaru strong arms but this time he was murming something into my ear as I was pulled against his muscled chest.  
~ Sesshoumaru~  
  
I knew that I was dreaming because the air itself had no stench.  
  
" Sesshoumaru, do not ignore what I am about to tell you."  
  
I knew that I knew this voice but yet it was hard to place. " Show yourself coward!" That was when the shadow walked slowly fourth and into the light. I felt my self growl. " Who are you?"  
  
" Why Sesshoumaru can't you tell you are looking at your self."  
  
I knew then that I was indeed looking at myself, but yet there where difference their was sorrow something that I myself would never allow to show in my eyes. " You can not be me you are to weak, emotions are something that I would never allow to show in my eyes." I watched as the Youkia smirked.  
  
" I almost forgot what a cock male I was, but that does not matter now I have come to give you a message. I am from the future, a future that I wish to prevent. Kagome is at this very moment in the present Kagome sleep as well."  
  
"My message is this." " Be careful what you think you know you don't, things are not exactly what they seem, trust no one, not even the one you trust the most."  
  
I slowly pulled my sword out at this ignorant Youkia, how dare he give me advice but his next words stalled my movements.  
  
" She will die if you don't stop it, you know of who I speak." " If you let her die and you know the death in which I speak."  
  
" Not that of a human death, but that of a birth into something new which will give one more power then the other two." "This will come to pass if you do not take heed to my words Sesshoumaru." I felt the dream come slowly to a end as I pulled the object that was lying in my arms closer to my chest. 


	7. ch6 Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Author Note: Hello everyone. I would like to take the time to say thank you for all of the reviews. I have received a few reviews about my spelling, and I want to say thank you. Because in my opinion a good author must take criticism as well as compliments it helps a author to grow. So I have tried to fix my spelling and I have worked on my grammar. Thank you for notifying me of theses problems. I write these fan fic's because I love to write, but I post them for a reader to have something good to read.  
  
So this chapter is dedicated to the two who sent me the reviews about my spelling... I hope this chapter is better..  
  
Ch.6 " Emotions."  
  
" Kagome"  
  
I awoke to the feeling of lose, a lose so deep that my soul felt torn apart and bleak. I realized then that I was feeling what my future self was feeling.  
  
What she had become. I did not wish to become such a person; a person whose soul was pulled down with so much hurt, anger, pain, and sorrow.  
  
I realized then that the dream was real, and that I had indeed been warned by my future self. I wondered then if the reason why my future self could not show herself was because I had indeed mated with the dark one.  
  
I felt the tears start to gather in my dark troubled eyes. As the tears started to fall down my cheeks, I felt the caresses of Sesshoumaru hand on my pale cheek.  
  
His touch made my tears come even harder. I tried to be strong. I tried to always think on the positive side of things, but yet I realized that I had very little hope of fighting the half human half dark one off.  
  
If my future self had turned then what chance did I have?  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I watched the human female cry, and a piece of the ice around my heart broke away. As if against my own will I found my clawed hand wiping the salty tears away from her cheeks. I felt her soft skin turn into my hand seeking it's comfort. I knew then that I would protect this wench at all cost, but yet I would not allow my self the time to figure out why I would do this.  
  
~ Inuyasha~  
  
It had been two days since our last rest we had barley even taken the time to sleep. I could tell the humans where tired but we where on Sesshoumaru borders I was not going to stop now.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's rest we do not know what we are going to have to face when we reach your brother's home?"  
  
"Sango is right Inuyasha let's rest."  
  
I heard the monk and exterminator request, but my fear for Kagome would not allow me to stop. Something deep down told me Kagome would need me soon.  
  
It was the first time in a long time I had ever felt that my hanyou strength would not be enough to protect her. I had always wished to be a full demon, but deep down I had always felt that my hanyou strength was enough.  
  
But now the fear lay deep in my heart waiting for the right moment to break free.  
  
~ Sesshoumaru~  
  
I raised my head looking away from the wench's tear stained cheeks, as the smell of my ignorant hanyou brother came to me on the air.  
  
I smiled to myself. I quickly sent a message to my servants telling them to allow Inuyasha to enter. I turned my golden eyes back to the Mekio in my arms, pulling her back to my chest. Wishing the hanyou would just turn around and leave.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
I wiped my cheek as the last tear left my eye, and slide back in the warmth that Sesshoumaru was providing. I had this gut instinct that something was about to happen, and I suddenly wanted to hide from it. Hide from the truth that I was about to realize.  
  
My thoughts then turned to the hanyou. I had at one time thought I loved Inuyasha, but now I was not sure if I ever had.  
  
I felt complete lust for the half hanyou half dark one, and I was starting to fear the feelings I was feeling for Inuyasha older brother.  
  
But the feelings I had for Inuyasha the feelings that I had once thought was love. I was now coming to understand that I loved him yes, but I was not in love with him. My thoughts came to a abrupt haul as the huge wooden doors came crashing in.  
  
~ Inuyasha~  
  
I realized quickly that my brother knew that I was near when his servants step out of my way. This made my anger boil him hotter, to think my brother thought of himself as being so high and mighty he did not even need to try and stop me.  
  
I ran down the long narrow hallways, and found the huge wooden doors where his scent was the strongest.  
  
The sight my golden eyes came up on as my eyes landed on the huge bed in the middle of the room. Made my heart stop and then shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
I knew my destiny was to die with Kikyou, but yet I had strong feelings for Kagome.  
  
~ Kagome~  
  
I watched Inuyasha looking at me and his brother. I watched as his eyes went from hurt, to pain and then to almost nothing.  
  
It was as if in that moment he realized something he had done, something which he severely regretted.  
  
" Inuyasha this is not what it looks like?" I could feel Sesshoumaru body tense up next to mine, and I could have sworn I heard him growl. " Kagome your sleeping with my brother you slut."  
  
I felt the blood leave my face at his ignorant insult. I knew what this look liked, but for him to call me a slut. Made me want to cry, then it made me even madder to realize I was about to cry over some ignorant hanyou insult.  
  
As I come back my thought I realized Sesshoumaru as moved out of the bed and was now standing in front of Inuyasha.  
  
" Do not call her such a disgraceful name in my home ever again if you value your life you insolent hanyou." I watched as Sesshoumaru eyes turn blood red, his hand moved so fast Inuyasha did not stand a chance to stop his brother powerful grip.  
  
I found my self looking at a startled hanyou as he hung from Sesshoumaru clawed hand.  
  
" Sesshoumaru please don't hurt him, he did not mean it." I felt his eyes turn from the dangling hanyou.  
  
" Fine, but if he wishes to keep his life he will never say such an insult in front of me again, no matter what you think of him I will kill him." I could not understand why Sesshoumaru would care so much, but yet in a way I felt honored by his anger. 


	8. ch7 First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, lol if I did I would be able to spell a lot better lol. Thank for the reviews and all of the help everyone....  
  
Ch.7 " First Kiss"  
  
~ Inuyasha~  
  
I knew the path I had chosen had been the right one. I knew that I had to die with Kikyou. But seeing Kagome with my brother was tearing my heart to pieces.  
  
After the argument that Kagome had prevented from becoming a all out fight. Something I wished for, because I knew how to deal with a fight, but I had no idea how to deal with the feelings that where inside of me.  
  
The feelings that made me realize what I had lost. We were now sitting in Sesshoumaru study, if you could call my pacing back and fourth sitting.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
I watched the sun rise, as a yawn escaped me.  
  
Inuyasha pacing was starting to drive me crazy, his hurt filled golden eyes made me want to hide from his piercing gaze.  
  
I listened as Sesshoumaru filled Inuyasha in with the details. I slowly closed my eyes thinking that neither brother would really mind and I was just so tired.  
  
~ Dream World~  
  
"Kagome, you have come back to me darling."  
  
I felt his strong arms slide around me and gently pick me up. I felt the warm erotic heat spread through my now willing body.  
  
He laid me upon his large canopy bed.  
  
As my eyes slide past his muscled back I noticed the canopy seemed to be made from a very fine beautiful, blue silk. My dark gaze collide with his bright blue stare.  
  
" Kagome all I want is your love do you not see that?"  
  
His words brought me back from the hazy passion his touch had easily sent me into.  
  
" No, all you want is more power, I will not be fooled by you!" " You may be able to pull passion from my body, but you will never have the love that lies with in my heart." As I said those words I realized my love, the love that had at one point been given so freely to the half dog demon was now starting to flow in a new direction.  
  
A direction that I had never thought it would, I was starting to fall once more for a golden eyed Youkai.  
  
I watched as his blue eyes darken to a almost stormy gray.  
  
" No, I want you as my mate." " At first it may have been about the power but not now." " I have been watching you from afar for a long time, and I have fallen in love with the person that you are." " I have fallen in love with your bravery, your strength, your courage." " Can you not see that."  
  
I started to shake my head in denial. I knew deep down that he was lying. But what he was telling the truth?  
  
I knew I could not take that chance.  
  
I felt his hands slide down to my hips and pull me against his chiseled chest. I felt his warm, hot tongue has it slide over my sensitive skin at the base of my neck.  
  
"Kagome my love, tell Sesshoumaru I Va-Lad will win your heart in the end." "Tell him I am not like our other brother, I am not foolish enough to throw your heart away."  
  
I felt his fangs slide into my neck at his last words. I arched toward him in pleasure at the same time knowing he was wining.  
  
My hands slide into his long silky silver hair. That was when I screamed the one name, the one Youkai who I thought could save me.  
  
~ Sesshoumaru~  
  
I watched my brother eyes dart to the Miko who was at the present moment curled up asleep. That was when I noticed the scent, the scent I had come to dread as of late. The scent of our third brother.  
  
I could smell Inuyasha fear as Kagome started to move around in her sleep. I quickly grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from hurting herself. I felt her body strain against my hands as she screamed my name.  
  
I'm not sure what came over me in the next moment. But I found my lips sealed with those of the human Miko.  
  
Her lips tasted that of honey and strawberries on a warm summer day. I heard Inuyasha growl from behind me, but that was the last thing I was aware of.  
  
As her sweet delicate scent filled my mind, her lips yielded to mine, as if we had been lovers for centuries.  
  
~ Kagome~  
  
I awoke to pair of hard yet gentle lips upon mine.  
  
At first I thought the lips belong to the half dark-one, but I soon figured out that this was not him. Even though the passion the intensity was all there something was different.  
  
Something which felt safe, warm yet erotic, and thrilling all at the same time.  
  
I opened my lips to invite his rough tongue into my warmth. I found my hands in his silver hair.  
  
~ Inuyasha~  
  
I watched as my brother passionately kissed my friend, my love. I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces as she kissed him back.  
  
I knew then that I could not go to hell with Kikyou. Not until Kagome was safe from what ever demons haunted her.  
  
I realized that I had lost her already, but if my brother's tale was right it was hard telling to which brother I had lost her to. I hoped Sesshoumaru, and that was something I had never thought that I would think.  
  
I watched her pale delicate hands. Hands that I had felt tend my own hurt body, hands that I had felt wrap around me in a warm embrace.  
  
Hands that had once loved me, a love which I had thrown away I felt myself growl, as the tears started to build. I would not allow my self to cry not in front of my brother.  
  
~ Kagome~  
  
I heard the growl that sounded so familiar coming from some where very near. I reliantly ended the passionate kiss.  
  
As I opened my stormy almost black eyes, and looked into the eyes of the one I had been so passionately been kissing only a few moments ago.  
  
I was not surprised to find Sesshoumaru looking back at me, but yet I was surprised to find a gaze filled with something that almost seemed to scream. " What the hell just happened."  
  
That was when I remembered the dream, the dream in which I had once again lost, and once again moved a step closer to becoming a dark one's mate. I lowered my eyes as the tears coursed down my cheeks. 


	9. Ch8 Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I would like to say I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Editing: Is once again done by NAN thank you Nan for all the help * smiles at Nan and screams thank you* lol  
  
Thank you all of my reviewers lol you're the best  
  
Chapter 8   
  
~ Sango ~  
  
I knew Inuyasha had already made it to Sesshoumaru castle with his hanyou speed. I looked over at Miroku as he held on to the back of my pet fire demons back.  
  
"Do you think she will be alright Miroku?" I watched Miroku eyes turn and look into my worried ones. For once, I could tell he was thinking about something besides his hentai ways.  
  
"Yes, Sango I think she will be alright."  
  
" What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Well to be honest Sango I'm not sure but I am staying positive, you should too. Besides what good would it do either one of us to be worried."  
  
"Anyhow we are approaching the castle."  
  
I watched as Miroku jumped to the ground as we landed on the beautiful green grass. I followed quickly behind him as we walked swiftly toward the great castle.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
How could I have kissed her? How could I have allowed it to mean something to me? I could still feel her warm moist lips upon mine. I could still feel the heat of her willing body so near mine. I watched her lower her eyes as tears started to flow down her pale cheeks. That was the moment when I remembered what had just happened, why I had started to kiss her in the first place. I pulled away from her warmth and stood overtop of her.  
  
"What the hell were you dreaming wench?"  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I felt his cold gaze. A gaze that had been golden and warm only a few moments ago. I knew he needed to know, needed to know of my failure once again. The tears started to run down my face as if a dam had busted open. It was just too much to handle. I lowered my head not wanting to see his face. See the look of utter disgust that would be sure to find a place on his angelic face.  
  
"I was bitten again!"  
  
I was surprised not to hear Sesshomaru's low growl answer me but Inuyasha yelling answered me instead.  
  
"What the hell does this mean, you've now been bitten three times? How the hell could you allow him to do that again Kagome."  
  
I realized then that Sesshoumaru must have told him about it. About everything but it gave Inuyasha no excuse. I slowly raised my head and looked into Sesshoumaru gaze. I realized he was angry, very angry. His eyes were now a golden-red. Without looking away from him I said the one thing that would make Inuyasha shut up.  
  
"Inuyasha. Sit, sit, sit, sit! Dam you! What gives you the right to berate me." I paused as tears welled behind my eyes.  
  
"What the hell gives either one of you the right. You have no idea what it's like in those dreams. No idea what it's like to tell someone no. No idea what it feels like to have your body betraying you when your mind screams nooooo!"  
  
I knew I was at a breaking point. I had been through hell the last couple of days and it had forever changed the person I was.  
  
"So go to hell! Do you here me? You have no right to judge me!"  
  
I started to stand, but I was quickly shoved back down by a very pissed off Youkai. I looked up as he mouthed a few words. That was when I felt the darkness overwhelm me. The darkness of peace.  
  
~ Inuyasha ~  
  
I watched as Kagome fell into a heap at my brother's feet. "What the hell did you do to her Sesshomaru?"  
  
I did not expect an answer. I knew he had not killed her because I could still hear her heart beating and her breathing was even.  
  
"I knocked her out Inuyasha. She needed the rest."  
  
My brother had answered me, which was amazing in it self. But I frowned as my brother bent down and slowly picked her up off the cold hard floor.  
  
"Inuyasha I am taking her to rest. She will not be bothered until I say. Do you understand?"  
  
I could not believe my brother thought he could order me around but I knew that she really did need the rest. So for once, I just nodded my head. 


	10. Ch9 Lives Intertwined

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Guys I am so sorry for the late update. School is getting ready to start back and I've been really busy. I'm taking a lot of hours this semester hoping to finish my A.A up so I am only going to be posting maybe a chapter a week. I am so sorry.  
  
Editing: Is yet a again done by the wonderful brilliant Nan thank you Nan so much you can have Fluffy anytime plus a life supply of Ramen if you like that stuff any ways lol. If not you can take Inuyasha for a week to.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Lives intertwined  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I awoke to the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen in my whole life. It was almost as if the sky was on fire. I climbed swiftly out of the huge bed that I had come to know. I walked to the window and looked as the orange, red and pink hues blended into one another to make the sky look alive.  
  
I turned as I heard a knock on the door and smiled as I watched my friend Sango enter the room.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how are you?"  
  
I could tell by my friends worried expression that she was really worried about me.  
  
"I'm okay, Sango."  
  
I realized then that the words I spoke were indeed the truth. I felt stronger knowing that my friends were here to lend me a hand. Even Inuyasha's presence helped me because I knew no matter what he yelled at me, he would always be there to protect me in the end.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru told me to come and get you. We could take a bath in his hot springs, the ugly toad showed me where it was a little while ago."  
  
I almost smiled at my friend. I knew Sesshomaru might have told her to come get me but my friend only done it because she knew how badly I would want a bath.  
  
"Alright Sango let's go."  
  
~ Sango ~  
  
I watched my friend walk toward the door and I almost felt like crying, yet again. I was not normal a crier but my friend was in pain. I could see it in her eyes, her once happy carefree eyes. Even when we were hunting for the shards of the Shikon no Tama, she still had the spirit. The spirit that I so envied but now it was a spirit that held nothing but worry and pain. (Spirit means strength)  
  
I followed behind my friend trying to put everything Inuyasha had told Miroku and I since we had left Sesshomaru's study to the back of my mind. I pulled up next to my friend, leading the way to the hot springs.  
  
"Kagome did he treat you well?"  
  
I watched my friend's shoulders tense up. Maybe I should not have asked but in my heart, I needed to know.  
  
"Yes he did, he helped me. Something I never thought Sesshomaru would do. He isn't as bad as we thought Sango."  
  
I felt my mouth drop open as I realized what my friend had just said but I quickly closed it to hide my reaction. I thought then that Sesshomaru may have cast a spell on her but what I had learned of the Youkai was that he may be willing to kill but he was honorable.  
  
So, instead of asking her what made her think this, I decided to leave well enough alone, knowing that she had her reason and that it must have not been a spell. But I would mention it to Miroku later.  
  
I walked slowly in front of my friend until we reached a set of huge doors that had beautiful etched designs of two white wolves howling at a large full golden moon. On the right door was one wolf and on the left was another, and when the two doors closed together the moon was in the center up above the two wolves.  
  
"Alright, we are here Kagome."  
  
We quickly entered and closed the doors behind us.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
As Sango and I entered the room, I realized it was huge. The pool looked like the setting of the ocean at night. It even had little tidal waves, which I did not take the time to realize, were odd. I had been to the hot springs once before but I tried to block out that memory, and besides I had not really had the time to look around. As I did this time, I gasped at the beauty of it.  
  
There was rocks and beautiful clear white sand around the edges of the clear blue water. I realized then something that I should have noticed the last time but had not. There was a small yet beautiful waterfall at the other side of the large hot springs.  
  
We quickly undressed and climbed into the warm water that quickly went to work on our muscles. As we washed, we talked about things that normal teenagers talk about. Teenagers that did not have to deal with the things we did. Maybe it was Sango's way of helping me to forget.  
  
"Kagome, we've been in here a long time maybe it's time we get out. We would not want to be late for dinner."  
  
I realized then just how hungry I really was and climbed swiftly out of the still warm water.  
  
That was when I noticed the beautiful kimonos laying on a large smooth rock. I quickly grabbed the red kimono because I had always been partial to that particular color. The kimono was made of a material that felt like pure silk, there were small white sakura blooms etched into the kimono. Sango's was of the same material except hers was blue with pink sakura blooms.  
  
I turned slowly in my new garment just taking in the way the material felt against my slender frame. I looked up and for once truly smiled. Who would have thought it took something so simple to make me smile but that was when the voice once again came and this time I was not the only one to hear it this time.  
  
"Hello darling, do you like the kimono I laid out for you. I mean I even gave your friend one, she is a beauty as one but nothing like you my soon to be queen."  
  
I felt the shivers start, yet I was not sure if they were from desire or from fear. I watched Sango's eyes go wide as she grabbed my arm.  
  
" Va-lad!"  
  
But that was the last thing I got out before I was quickly grabbed into a man's strong embrace. I felt Sango's arm fall from mine. I quickly turned toward her but before I had a chance to scream, I watched her as she was picked up and thrown through the doors. The doors quickly slammed shut.  
  
"Now Darling, we are alone yet again, it has been to long."  
  
I felt his arms slide around me as I tried to pull away. I could feel Inuyasha and Sesshomaru running toward the hot springs but this time I did not need them. This time I could feel the anger boil up inside of me. Before I had been afraid but this time, my anger overcame that emotion.  
  
" Val-Lad you've went to far."  
  
I felt my hand slide up to his face as if I was about to slide my hand around his neck to pull him closer. I could feel him trying to pull away but my power had already started to have an effect.  
  
As I looked into his dark eyes they grew darker not with fear but anger. I felt his hand rise up to mine.  
  
"My queen, do you honestly think you can harm me? My blood now runs through your veins, you cannot harm me."  
  
I could once again hear Inuyasha and Sesshomaru using their swords on the large doors. I felt like crying, my anger was now gone being replaced by fear. I realized he was telling the truth, my powers were not the pure white they had once been, and they were now mixed with a dark almost black but now completely black color. I felt the tears start.  
  
" Why do you cry my queen? I can give you everything?"  
  
" I don't want you!" I heard myself scream. "Can't you see that!"  
  
As I looked once again into his dark eyes, they had now grown dark with anger but in a second, they were back to their piercing blue. I felt a tear slide across my lips as he kissed me. Against my will, I felt my body respond.  
  
That was the moment Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came through the doors with their swords drawn. I felt the humiliation burn through me, the humiliation of being caught in the dark one's arms.  
  
I tried to pull away and to my surprise, I felt him drop me. As I hit the floor with a thud and a very hurt bottom, I realized all three brothers were still looking at one another as if they were mesmerized. In a way, I guess they were.  
  
As I looked at each brother, there were similarities, the same white hair and same muscular build. But where Sesshomaru was angelic looking, Inuyasha was boyish, and Val-Lad was mysterious looking. You could see the same pride, the same stubborn will in each of the brother's eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru seemed to be the first to come out of the trance. "You will learn to respect me!"  
  
I watched as Sesshomaru took a step toward Va-Lad.  
  
"Do you Sesshomaru really think you could defeat me? Besides, I have fixed it to where Kagome's blood and mine our linked, if you were to kill me she would die as well."  
  
I felt those words hit me. How could it be that my life was now tied with his?  
  
"Do you really think I would allow you to kill me? Of course I would protect myself and I know you would not hurt her in any way because you love her as much as I do. Do not deny this, you are truly pathetic!"  
  
I watched Inuyasha as he started to yell.  
  
" You are lying! Kagome will not die if we kill you, you bastard!"  
  
I felt myself slide to the floor. Of course, it made perfect sense, if my powers were tainted, why would my life force not be? Did that mean he could use my powers against them as well? I could feel the dark ones gaze turn to me as if he had read my mind.  
  
" No Kagome, my darling, I cannot as of yet use your powers. But if I die, you will die as well, not because our life forces our tied but because I have yet to finish the biting. So you see, you have already lost and deep in your heart, you wish to lose because you wish to find someone who would love you for who you are."  
  
I watched his gaze turn to Inuyasha.  
  
"Not someone who sees you as a copy of someone they once loved!"  
  
I then watched his gaze turn to Sesshomaru.  
  
"And not someone whose heart is made of ice."  
  
I heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both growl as they both made a move for the dark prince but before either one moved he was gone. 


	11. Ch 10 Blood Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, lol  
  
Editing: Once again done by the amazing Nan, Lol I think Fluffy would agree that Nan holds great powers.  
  
My reviewers- thanks you guys so much * cries tears*, you guys are the best this chapter is way longer then any of my other chapters.  
  
If you want check out my website www.pure-of-heart.20fr.com Love you guys you make me want to keep writing. If you have a question or would just like a thank you for leaving a reviews put your email addresse into the review and I will email you back. Bye enjoy I know I enjoyed writing.  
  
*Warning lime situation ( sexual content)  
  
Read very Important: We have changed Val-Lad name to Reishi for various reason thank you I am so sorry for the inconvenience  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Blood Lust"  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
The last couple of days had been very nerve racking. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were constantly at each other's throat. I was trying not to sleep but when I did, Reishi did not come. I was waiting, waiting for him to come to me again because if what he said was true, my life was his either way.  
  
I watched now as Inuyasha was yelling at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just looked bored and I realized now that something had changed between the two brothers. They seemed closer. Maybe having to fight the same threat was bringing them closer. In a way, I hoped so.  
  
I was still sleeping in Sesshomaru room. That in it self, caused Inuyasha to rant even more. But to be honest, it was the only place I felt truly safe. I remembered this morning waking up in the Youkai strong arms. The bright blush spread across my heated cheeks.  
  
I was afraid I was starting to have feelings for the Youkai but at the same time, I felt a rush of excitement because of those feelings.  
  
I looked up from the ground that I had been staring at with such intensity that it could have burned a whole through it. As I raise my eyes, I meet the eyes of the one I had been thinking of. I felt my cheeks heat even more when I realized Inuyasha had been yelling at me about something.  
  
" Kagome are you even listening to me?"  
  
I could have sworn Sesshomaru cracked a smile but I was not sure because it was gone as soon as it had come.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I'm listening what were you yelling about."  
  
"Wench, I was trying to tell you my stupid ass brother wants to take you with him while he checks the borders of his lands."  
  
I'm not sure what my reply would have been at that very moment but thankfully I was prevented from replying at all. In the next instant Inuyasha was hanging by the hand of a very pissed of Youkai.  
  
"I have warned you Inuyasha, do not insult me nor my guest."  
  
I listened as a plan started to formulate in my mind. I smiled to myself.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
I watched as both of the brothers turned toward me. (Come on guys, you know what's coming)  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
I watched as both brothers went down. I realized it was the first time I had ever seen the Youkai caught of guard. I felt like laughing at the sight. Sesshomaru was cursing as Inuyasha said something about a conniving bitch. I felt my smile fade but not because of what Inuyasha said but because his brother was now standing, staring at me with blood in his eyes.  
  
I watched him stalk toward me. I turned and started to run until I hit the out skirts of the forest near his home.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
I ran behind the young Miko watching the way her skirt swayed, showing more and more of her legs to my eyes. The anger was soon turning to lust.  
  
~ Inuyasha ~  
  
I watched my brother run after Kagome. I was about to take off to try and help her but my nose suddenly caught the sweet scent of cherry blooms, the way they smelled after a thunderstorm. It was a smell that blocked ones whole senses as it did mine just then.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I felt him coming closer, my own fear now turning into some unknown emotion. I could almost feel his breath on my neck. That was when I felt his arm wrap around my lower torso as I was pulled back against his hard chest. I tried to pull away as I told him how sorry I was but my words were halted as I felt his tongue slide across the pulse point in my neck. I titled my head to the side to give him easier access. At that moment I could not think, I could only feel the things his tongue was doing to my now aching body.  
  
I felt him turn me around as I glanced up into his darken pupils. I felt his hands slide up my body leaving goose bumps in their wake.  
  
" Sesshomaru." I felt his name leave my mouth as his lips descended on mine. I felt my hands slide up gripping the outer edges of his armor.  
  
"Open for me Kagome." I heard him whisper into my mind. I did so with out thought. My lips opened allowing his tongue entrance. I slide my own over his timidly but then more aggressively as I became lost in passion. I felt his fangs start to nibble at my swollen bottom lip.  
  
I moaned into his mouth, silently asking for more. I slowly started to nibble on his lips as his hands started to pull at the top of my uniform. I felt the cool air hit my chest as my top was torn from my upper body, only adding to this feeling building inside of me.  
  
That was when it happened. I felt myself bite into his lip. I heard his groan of appreciation at my action but then I tasted his blood as my tongue slide over his now bruised lip. As his blood hit my tongue, I craved more. That pulled me out of my haze of desire faster than having ice water thrown on me.  
  
As I pulled back I felt him trying to pull me back into his arms but then it was almost as if he came back to reality as well because with a quick shake of his head, his eyes turned back to their normal golden color.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
I looked at the girl standing in front me still feeling the affects of the desire that was running through me. I could feel my lip start to heal where she had bitten into me and that's when I realized why she had pulled back. She had bitten me, taken my blood, and liked it.  
  
I realized Reishi's blood must have started to take over her. I felt myself grow angry but would not allow it to show on my face because to show my anger would frighten her and at that moment, I realized I did not wish to frighten the Miko. I may wish to take her, shred her clothing and make love to her but I did not wish to scare her. I watched her body as she started to shiver not from lust as it was before but from the cold.  
  
I felt my tail as if it had a will of its own, quickly wrap around her, and pull her closer. I had always been in complete control over my emotions and my actions. It was a lesson I learned at a young age. The only lesson my father taught me of any value, something that seemed he had never learned to accomplish him self. I pulled the Miko near and turned to head back toward the castle.  
  
"We will leave at dawn for my borders. I must check them and I do not trust my insolent brother to keep guard over you."  
  
I figured the Miko would argue but instead, I felt her curl into my white tail and fall asleep.  
  
~ Inuyasha ~  
  
I stood staring at the most beautiful sight. I don't think the Youkai had realized I was standing behind her as of yet, which was really weird. As she stood and turned, I realized she had known I was back there all along. With her long silky black tresses with streaks of red shooting through them and eyes the color of the blue sky. Her face was angelically shaped. She looked to be that of royalty and carried herself that way as well. She was also very well shaped with muscle, which made me realize that she was a warrior of some type. She also stood around five foot six or seven. She stood with her shoulder high, her head raised as if waiting for me to speak. I watched her eyes turn a dark blue as she grew angry at my lack of response but I was struck dumb by her beauty. Neither even Kagome nor Kikyo had ever had this affect on me. Her scent came to me again, smelling of sakura blooms.  
  
"What do you want!"  
  
I realized the young woman was becoming increasing angry.  
  
"Who the hell are you wench?"  
  
I watched her eyes grow darker still. They now resembled that of a storm right before it hit.  
  
"I am a dark one, I was sent by my leader to help his soon to be mate."  
  
I felt my anger rise as I growled at the women. Even her beauty would not keep me from protecting Kagome.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
I slowly turned my nose to the air. Picking up a sweet smelling scent then I picked up my brother's scent, which was a mixture of anger and arousal. I turned in that direction and pulled the sleeping Miko with me. The site I came upon was that of a female youkai and my hanyou brother.  
  
"Inuyasha what's going on here?"  
  
I watched the girl's eyes go almost round as she looked at me. She quickly bowed. Finally, some one who knew their place, I thought to myself. As the Youkai bowed, I realized her ears were that of my third brother. I knew then that she must be a dark one. I felt the anger start to rise but I would not show it.  
  
"Who are you wench, who sent you?"  
  
My ignorant brother was still standing there growling at the female.  
  
"I am a servant of Reishi's. He has sent me here to help his soon to be mate."  
  
How dare he, I thought. Who the hell did this fool think he was? The female must have noticed my anger for she immediately tried to explain.  
  
"I am sorry, my Lord but he sent me. If I go back, I will die. I must stay with her at all times."  
  
I had a feeling that she was not as weak as she let on but I decided then that she should stay. If and only for the reason I now had something that belonged to him.  
  
"You may stay. Inuyasha show her to the servants quarters. I am leaving in the morning to check my borders. You may go as well. But be prepared I will not protect you if you die, it will be your own fault."  
  
I could feel the anger not only from my brother but the wench as well.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I knew that I was dreaming. Just like I had known before.  
  
" Reishi are you here?"  
  
I turned slowly, the large bed chamber was empty. The bed lay untouched, it look foreboding and dark. Where was he? I walked slowly to a huge wooden door that I had seen before but was never allowed to touch. My small hand touched the smooth wood and pulled quickly on the golden handle. The door let out a squeal as if it had not been used in a long time.  
  
I walked slowly out of the room into a brightly lit hallway. The hallway was long, I could not see the end. Bright candles lit the way as I walked down the narrow but long hallway. I started to feel him. He was near.  
  
" Come my queen! Come to me!"  
  
I wanted to stop but it was almost as if my feet were detached from my mind because they would not stop. As I walked I passed many doors but one intrigued me and my feet suddenly stopped. My hand slide to the golden door and I gasped at the feel of it. It felt warm and vibrantly alive.  
  
"Is it not ironic that your hand now lays on our soon to be bedchambers."  
  
I felt my heart beat quicken as images of what we would be doing if the future he wished for came true. I saw us lying upon red silken sheets. My fingers digging into his hard back as I screamed his name.  
  
"Stop it! This is not what I want!!!!"  
  
I screamed and his voice laughed in my head.  
  
"Go ahead darling open the door. See what our future may hold."  
  
My hand slide to the handle and pushed the heavy door open and my eyes fell upon the images I had just moments before seen in my mind.  
  
"No, this can not be!" I said, trying to avert my eyes.  
  
"No, do not turn away. I can feel your bodies response to what you want."  
  
I watch the couple on the bed as she arched into him, begging for more. I watched his blood slide down as my future self slid her fangs into his arched neck. No, I screamed falling to my knees as the images disappeared. I raised my head and found a young woman bending down to help me up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Makura. My Lord sent me to help you in any way I can."  
  
I looked at the young woman and realized, she was indeed a very beautiful Youkai with long raven colored hair with fire red streaks shooting through it. Her eyes were large as if they could miss nothing. They were the color of the blue sky on a hot summer's day. Her ears were pointed almost like the elves I had read about in one of my childhood books but yet had a look to them that was not elfish.  
  
"When you awaken I will be near!"  
  
As she disappeared, I could feel the dream as well coming to an end.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
As I packed the Miko back toward my chambers, not once questioning the reasons behind why I kept her with me. I felt her begin to struggle. I moved quickly toward my rooms. As I walked through the doors that led into my bedchambers, I pulled her toward me. I could once again smell arousal coming from her but also a scent of fear as well.  
  
I shook her gently. She screamed the word 'No', hurting my sensitive ears. Then she suddenly fell completely still and not a few minutes later, I could hear her heartbeat picking up, letting me know she was almost conscious. I quickly turned and walked away from her. 


	12. Ch11 Pure Of Heart

Disclaimer: Guys you should know this I'm sure you do. But I must say it so you can get on reading my stories I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Editing: Is once again done by the great Nan who also does Amy's stories as well. (THANK U NAN ) * author winks her eye* by the rate this is going I will never see fluffy again lol  
  
I also have some other things I would like to clear up: My friend Amy had some one steal her stories. Which if you've read her work you know how much hard work it is. So I have decided to add this messages to those who would ever think about taking someone else work. ( Writing fan fiction is hard work ok, it takes along time to make it good so please write your own if you are a group and would like to post my fiction on your site under my name please email me and let me know.  
  
I'm so sorry for taking up every one's time but that needed to be said thank you.  
  
To my reviewers thank you for everything you guys are the best, I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. School just started back and it's really hectic right now..  
  
Chapter Eleven "Pure Of Heart"  
  
~ Reishi ~  
  
I watched him walk away from her. My Youkai brother. I had watched over them for years knowing our father's secret. My one goal had been to be with Lady Kagome. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one. It had been foretold for many years that the one carrying the Shikon-no- Tama could make me whole.  
  
I am the leader of my kind even though I am half-human. There have been many that have tried to throw me from my seat as ruler and many have died.  
  
I have earned the respect of my people but even now, I know there are plots against me. Plots to throw me from my thrown.  
  
My mind shifts back to the woman lying on the huge bed, the taste of her blood on my lips comes back to me. The taste which I crave even now, I do not understand why she tries to fight our bond.  
  
I had watched her kiss my brother, the rage I felt, I would not allow her to see. I knew I would soon need to take her from this place. She will be mine and only mine, I thought to myself. I could feel her lust when she looked upon what our future could hold. I could feel my heart start to pound at the look in her dark eyes.  
  
But yet, I still could not understand why she would fight me, what else did she crave. What else could she possible want from me? I had always thought that I would take her, turn her, and use her power to make me whole. But now, I knew I would have her in ever sense of the word.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I awoke to the feeling of eyes watching me. I rose slowly off of the huge canopy like bed and watched as Sesshoumaru walked across the room. I felt my heart tear as he turned from me. I'm not sure why but I felt, in that moment, as if I had lost him. But when had I started to want him?  
  
I dropped my head back down to the bed, too tired to think, too tired to care at that moment. I felt the tears start to slide down my face.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
I could smell the saltiness of her tears. I wanted to turn to her and pull her weak human body into my arms but I would not allow my self to show such weakness. Instead I walked and opened the huge doors that I had only moments ago walked in.  
  
~ Inuyasha ~  
  
I watched the female that the dark one had sent to watch over Kagome. I could feel power radiate from her small frame. I felt like growling but stopped myself. I watch as she turned to me.  
  
"Why do you watch me hanyou? I am here to watch over my leader soon to be queen, nothing else. You have brought me to the servants quarters, you may leave."  
  
I could feel my self turn red, not from anger but from embarrassment.  
  
"Feh, wench I am watching you. I will not allow you to hurt Kagome."  
  
I watched her eyes darken to a stormy blue as her anger grew.  
  
"I do not lie hanyou, are you questioning my word?"  
  
I could feel her strength come closer to the surface. Her power was great. What was she? I knew then that she was more than she appeared to be.  
  
"Feh, wench I believe that you have been sent by him but I also believe that there is more to you than what you are saying you are."  
  
I watched her avert her eyes from me as if she were ashamed.  
  
"My name is Makura. I am not a full youkai even though I look like one. My father was a full dark one but my mother was a Miko. A very strong Miko her name was Sakura, she was named by the village elders after the cherry blooms. Her village made her leave when they found out that she was in love with a dark one."  
  
I felt my mouth drop open. That's why her power level is so high. I watch her turn her eyes back to me.  
  
"Why then wench, do you look like a full Youkai?"  
  
"As I said before hanyou, my mother was a strong powerful Miko in her own right. She taught me spells that could hide my human half from others, spells that make even one like your powerful brother believe I am what I look like. But you, you saw through it, I am not sure why yet but you did."  
  
I looked at her for once, not having anything to say. I watched her head rise as if to let me know she was proud of who she was and nothing would change that.  
  
" Feh wench, I believe you but I will still guard your door. In the morning you will leave to go with my stupid ass brother and Kagome to his borders."  
  
I walked out of the room and closed the wooden door. I lowered myself to the ground, realizing that I may be guarding her to protect Kagome but I also was guarding her because I found myself not wanting to leave her side. Feh. I thought, I would not allow her to have such a power over me. I was already over my head with two females trying to keep my word. I could not allow a third. That was when I noticed the scent of my brother coming toward me.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
I walked down the hallway that would lead me to the servants quarters. I hardly ever traveled down here but I knew this is where I would find my brother. As I approached, I found him looking at me as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed.  
  
"Inuyasha, you will go with us in the morning as well I want you to watch over the one that Reishi sent."  
  
It was the first time and more than likely the last time Inuyasha would ever agree with me. I turned and walked back down the way I came. I knew Inuyasha lusted after the Youkai and I also knew there was more to her than what appeared. But for now, I would let it go and allow my brother to watch over her. Something I knew he was more then willing to do.  
  
I made my way back to the Miko that was currently curled into my large bed. As I walked silently into the room, I watched her. I never even considered the way my heart jumped in my chest at just the site of her. I never wondered why I cared so much for her safety. All I wanted to do was pull her body into my arms.  
  
When I had first started to make the Miko sleep with me, she seemed almost embarrassed by it. What a stupid human emotion I thought.  
  
I took my armor off and slide into bed pulling her into my arms. I felt her snuggle into the warmth of my body. I closed my eyes, sleeping a more peaceful sleep than I had in decades.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I awoke to the sweetest sound I had ever heard. As I opened my eyes, I heard a woman singing.  
  
'I am pure of heart yet I love  
  
I am pure of heart yet I hate  
  
I am pure of heart yet I can walk away'  
  
'You see the purity within my heart  
  
You see my tears fall  
  
You see my pain  
  
Yet you walk away  
  
So why should I not walk away from you  
  
I hate you can't you see'  
  
I didn't even want to breathe, more or less move. I felt the words of her song hit me as if they where my own.  
  
'I am pure of heart yet I love  
  
I am pure of heart yet I hate  
  
I am pure of heart yet I can walk away'  
  
'You see the purity within my heart  
  
You see my tears fall  
  
You see my pain  
  
Yet you walk away  
  
So why should I not walk away from you  
  
I hate you can't you see'  
  
I could hear the sorrow, longing in her voice. Her words almost made me cry. Cry for a love that she seemed to have lost.  
  
'I am pure of heart yet I love  
  
I am pure of heart yet I hate  
  
I am pure of heart yet I can walk away'  
  
You see the purity within my heart  
  
You see my tears fall  
  
You see my pain  
  
Yet you walk away  
  
So why should I not walk away from you  
  
I hate you can't you see'  
  
Does she really hate him I wonder? How could you hate one that you loved with your whole soul?  
  
'I am pure of heart yet I love  
  
I am pure of heart yet I hate  
  
I am pure of heart yet I can walk away'  
  
'You were stuck in the past  
  
You were too blind to see  
  
The love I wish to give  
  
To share between you and me'  
  
Her following words made me think of Inuyasha. The way I had once felt for him until I realized he loved Kikyou more then he could ever love me.  
  
'I am pure of heart yet I love  
  
I am pure of heart yet I hate  
  
I am pure of heart yet I can walk away'  
  
'I am tired of you looking at me  
  
And only seeing her  
  
Can't you see'  
  
This song was so sweet, so sad. I could almost feel her pain. Her voice carried sadness but yet strength in it at the same time.  
  
'I am pure of heart yet I love  
  
I am pure of heart yet I hate  
  
I am pure of heart yet I can walk away'  
  
'The time has come  
  
I give up.  
  
Do what you wish.  
  
This is the end of what I thought could be our love'  
  
I could tell she was almost finished singing her song. A most beautiful song, that seemed to match my soul as well.  
  
'I am pure of heart yet I love you  
  
I am pure of heart yet I hate you  
  
I am pure of heart yet I can walk away from you'  
  
I felt the tears slide down my cheeks for this woman. I felt her sorrow all the way down into my heart.  
  
"Lady Kagome, did you like my song!"  
  
I felt myself gasp as she turned. I realized that this was no mere female, she was youkai, and by the looks of it, she was a dark one.  
  
"Do not be afraid Lady Kagome. I am here by my Lord's order to help protect you."  
  
That was when the dream with the young woman, what was her name, oh yeah, Makura came back to me. I had been watching images of myself in bed with Reishi.  
  
~ Past dream ~ part of ch.10  
  
No, I screamed falling to my knees as the images disappeared. I raised my head and found a young woman bending down to help me up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Makura. My Lord sent me to help you in any way I can."  
  
I looked at the young woman and realized, she was indeed a very beautiful Youkai with long raven colored hair with fire red streaks shooting through it. Her eyes were large as if they could miss nothing. They were the color of the blue sky on a hot summer's day. Her ears were pointed almost like the elves I had read about in one of my childhood books but yet had a look to them that was not elfish.  
  
"When you awaken, I will be near!"  
  
~ End Past Dream ~  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome. It is I, Makura. Lord Sesshomaru sent me to get you ready to leave."  
  
I had a feeling that this youkai only did what she wanted.  
  
"The song you just song, was it about you?"  
  
I had a funny feeling I was not going to like her answer.  
  
"No Lady, it was about you and your feelings for the hanyou."  
  
"What.? How.? I mean, what makes you think that?"  
  
"Lady Kagome, I have the ability to read into ones heart and see what they wish the most for, what they long for. I also see that you are over the hanyou but are falling for someone else, someone besides my lord. I know you see my Lord as an uncaring dark one but he's not Kagome. He gave me a home when no other would. Remember that my loyalties will always lie with him. But this one time, I will not tell him what your heart wants because I fear he has fallen in love with you."  
  
I felt anger at this youkai because I knew she had done just what she said she had. She had read into my heart and looked at things that were none of her business.  
  
"How dare you! You don't have the right to look at something so personal!"  
  
I didn't realize the true reason of my anger. The true reason was because I was starting to realize I was falling in love. Falling in love with someone I never thought I would have. I watched Makura smile at me.  
  
"My Lady, do not be afraid. Love is something you can't find logic in, something that binds one but yet sets one free. Now get ready and we will go and meet Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru outside where I know they are waiting."  
  
I knew that there was more to this woman then she let on. I could feel her power levels and why would her energy spark up at the mention of Inuyasha's name. I smiled to myself, thinking someone has a crush.  
  
I dressed in the beautiful blue silk kimono that Sesshomaru insisted I wear. When after the incident with the kimono in the hot springs, Sesshomaru had sent one of his servants out and bought me several different beautiful silk kimonos which I loved. But to wear one outside and take the chance of destroying it made me kind of edgy but I knew Sesshoumaru wanted me to so I did. He had been so kind. Something I would have never thought possible a little over three months ago.  
  
As we walked out of the huge doors that were the entrance of his gigantic home, I caught my breath at the site before me. Sesshoumaru was standing near the edge of the cliff that led from his home into the nearby forest. Heat filled my cheeks at the memory of his kiss and just how much my body and heart had reacted to him. As I was lost in thought, I felt him turn toward us.  
  
" Are you ready to go?"  
  
I raised my head and smiled at his angelic face.  
  
"Yes, I am ready. Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
I could have sworn his face darkened at the mention of his hanyou brother's name. But as quick as it appeared, it was gone.  
  
"I sent him ahead to scout. Let's be on our way." 


	13. The Start of the JourneyAnd a Preview of...

Disclaimer: LOL I do not own Inuyasha lol could you image what your life would be like if you did own them lol I guess there's only one person who knows what that feels like.  
  
Editing: GREAT JOB NAN THANK YOU, Like always Nan is my editor and she does a great job lol. So when you write reviews if you want say a thank you because with out Nan my stories would be well you guys can guess the four letter word lol.  
  
To my readers- I am sorry for the late up date, plus this chapter is not that long I really hated writing it but it had to be written but I promise the next chapter which I am currently working on will be much longer. Plus the lemon scene will be coming in a few chapters lol.  
  
Well thank you all again for those who have stuck with me and reviewed my stories this is dedicated to you.  
  
One last thing please no flames for what happens with Inuyasha in this chapter. I promise guys I love him to but it had to happen. He will have a happy ending to I promise  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The Start of the Journey/And a Preview of the Demon Side  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I watched as Sesshomaru walked in front of me. He walked with the grace of an angel. A very deadly beautiful angel one that I knew I had to guard my heart from. Makura was right, love was not logic, but still I could not allow myself to love him.  
  
I knew then that my heart was in danger. How was it possible that I was falling in love with Sesshomaru but lusted after Reishi? I could feel him near me now, watching, waiting. In a way, my heart wished to go to him, to find the joy my body so craved but then my heart is torn to also be with Sesshomaru, to turn his cold heart warm, to have his body wrapped in a warm embrace with mine.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
I could feel her warm gaze on my back. I wanted to turn and ask the Miko what the hell was she staring at but I kept this to myself knowing I would eventually find out anyway. My thoughts then turned to the dark one that was walking not too far behind the Miko. I could feel strong power come from her but yet that power was mixed with the purity of a Miko. How was that possible if she was a full dark one? I do not like not knowing and I find myself as of late, being in that position a lot lately, I thought to myself. That was when my I caught a scent on the wind. The scent of blood. The scent of my hanyou brother.  
  
I did not bother to hurry but the dark one must have caught the scent as well because she quickly ran ahead of me. I would have to teach her the respect a servant should have for ones master, I thought once again.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I watched Makura run ahead of me. I don't know what made me decide to follow her but something told me it was of vast importance to follow her. As I ran, I picked up the presence of a jewel shard not one but many. I ran past Sesshomaru and heard his growl but I could not stop. Something deep inside made me realize I had to hurry.  
  
The sight my eyes came upon made my eyes tear up. The site of Inuyasha lying on the ground his cloths torn and bloody. How could anyone still be alive even with the healing abilities Inuyasha possessed? I thought to myself. That was when I noticed the huge creature that was standing over him with blood dripping from its huge yellow fangs. I watched as Makura ran towards the creature. It turned its huge blood filled eyes toward the young youkai. I screamed to warn her because I realized the presence of the jewel shards was coming from various parts of this demon body. I knew now that Naraku must have sent this vile being.  
  
"Makura, watch out! It has jewel shards which gives it extra power!"  
  
As I screamed these words, I watched her as she jumped through the air and pulled a dark blue shield around her body but I knew that would not be enough. I watched the creatures claws slice through her shield as if it were made of nothing but paper. I heard her scream as his claws made contact. I started to run toward her. Even though I had not known her long, I felt a bond with her. As I started to run I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned my dark eyes to those of Sesshomaru.  
  
"I will help them. Stay here."  
  
Before I had time to utter a single word, I watched Sesshomaru enter the battle with an agile grace that would ravel a cat. Sesshomaru pulled his sword and sliced neatly through the creatures left arm. I watched in amazement as I realized the arm was still intact. That must be why Inuyasha could not harm the creature, it could not be hurt. I could tell by the way Sesshomaru pulled back ever so slightly, that he had also come to this same conclusion. I turned my eyes towards Inuyasha and realized that Makura had made her way to him. I smiled, realizing Inuyasha might have finally found someone that could erase the pain of his past. Even though it saddened me, I realized that we had never been meant to be together. It was just not fates plan.  
  
My eyes where quickly brought back to Sesshomaru when I heard his grunt of pain. The creature had somehow managed to thrust his deadly claws through Sesshomaru armor. I felt the fear race through me, I started to reach back and pull an arrow from my pack. That was when I noticed how my nails had grown. I felt the adrenaline start to pump through my body. That was when I heard his voice, Reishi's dark soothing voice.  
  
"Can you feel me Kagome? Can you feel my blood begging to be realized inside you? Allow me to give you aid, my darling, when you need it most. Allow my blood to take over but I must admit it will cost you. Once you allow my blood to take over once, it will be as if you are part dark one, it will be able to take over when it wishes."  
  
"No, I can't!"  
  
"But you must, your friends need you?"  
  
I knew he was right as my eyes turned to Sesshomaru, I knew even with his strength he was growing weak under this creatures assault. I felt my resistance fall and his blood start to flow hotter and stronger through my veins.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
I was not one to ever admit defeat but I knew this creature was at the present moment winning this battle. I pulled back to charge once again that was when I realized Kagome was no longer standing where I had left her. I turned my golden eyes for only a moment but that moment was long enough to give the creature the advantage it needed to slice once again through my armor. I felt my blood run slowly down my chest as I landed hard on the ground. I knew the creature was now standing over my hurt body. I tried to pull off of the battle ridden ground. But my body was too weak as I watched the creature lower his claws for the fallen blow. I would not close my eyes. I would not show this creature fear. But at the last second, a clawed hand grabbed that of the vile being. I heard the bones crunch as the creature went flying backwards.  
  
That was when my eyes landed on the female youkai that was at the very moment slicing into the creature's chest. I watched her pull a dark jewel shard from the creature chest as I heard its howl of rage. That was when I noticed the jewel shard go from a dark black to a bright pink in her small hands.  
  
My eyes widened as I realized I was now staring at a transformed Kagome, but how? I then realized she must have allowed his blood to take over in order to help us. My eyes once again fell on her. She was a very beautiful youkai with long black hair that seemed to have grown longer. Her body had also seemed to have become firmer and better shaped. As she turned, I caught the color of her eyes and if I had been anyone else, I would have gasped. Her eyes were the color of the sea as the moon shines down upon it.  
  
I watched her raise her clawed hand and slice through the creature arm and pull yet another jewel from the vile being. But this time the jewel shard did not change all the way back to its pure color. I realized then that the demon side must have been starting to out weight the Miko side to her. I could not allow her to forget who she was because if she forgot she might never change back.  
  
I pulled my still weak body from the ground and start to walk toward her. As I pulled my body from the ground, I watched her sink her fangs into the demon's neck. I heard her growl of pleasure and I found my body responding but I knew this was not the Miko I knew and I would not allow myself to use her in that way. I had more honor than that. I could smell the creature's death, the demon Miko must have smelt it as well because she drew away and dropped the pitiful creature on the cold hard ground.  
  
I felt her eyes turn to me but then shift past me. That was when I detected the presence of another. The presence of my third brother. I growled a warning and stepped between them but the Miko's new speed was a slight surprise as I found her standing in front of him and her back was now turned toward me.  
  
I watched her hands rise as if to slide around his neck but instead I watched her claws slide across his cheek pulling blood away. I watched her slide her tongue across her nails and drink his blood but as she started to slide her hands back up toward his still bleeding cheek, I watched my brother do the first honorable thing I had ever seen him do. He grasped her hands in his.  
  
"Kagome, you would hate me if I took you now. This is your demon side asking me to mate you but I can not, at least not yet. You must turn back, your demon side is no longer needed."  
  
I watched as Kagome seemed to slide out of her trance. Her eyes turned back to their normal dark color, her nails once again turned back to their short lengths.  
  
"What have I done?" I heard her whisper as she fell into my brother's arms. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen The Fear of Death ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Editing: Thank you Nan you're the best lol great work.  
  
To my readers and reviewers: I am so sorry for the late update lol with school and all it takes a little bit longer then before. I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers I love them good or bad lol but if I must say I've only had one bad review and I don't think that it was with this story. Any how thanks all guys I could not do it with out you...  
  
One last thing if you asked me to email you when I update would you mind emailing me your email lol so sorry lady_rouge19@yahoo.com thanks  
  
Chapter Thirteen The Fear of Death is Over-Powered  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
It had been two days and she still slept, I thought to myself. Ever since she had taken on the dark ones blood that coursed through her veins. I turned my eyes as I heard another muffled curse come my idiotic brother. Inuyasha had indeed been badly wounded but with the dark ones servant, he was healing just fine.  
  
"Stupid hanyou." I heard the servant yell but ever so slowly all else vanished as my golden eyes once again landed on the Miko's now moving form. I'm not sure why I did not just get up and walk away but I found myself lowering to my knees in order to be near her when she fully awoke upon the weird thing Inuyasha said the Miko used to sleep in. He had called it a sleeping bag.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I awoke to a pair of warm golden eyes looking into my dark ones. My first thought was Inuyasha but yet deep in my heart I hoped it was someone else. As I fully realized who I was looking at, I realized my heart had gotten its wish.  
  
I tried to rise but I found myself too weak to move at that precise moment. That was when I remembered everything. Everything I had done when I had taken his blood through my veins and allowed it to control. I could still taste the blood of the vile demon I had slain. And I realized then, I still craved the blood.  
  
" Sesshomaru what have I done?"  
  
I felt the tears start to slide down my pale cheeks as I lowered my eyes in shame. I felt his warm clawed hand slide gently down my face and wipe away my warm salty tears.  
  
"Do not cry!"  
  
As I listened to his words that sounded like a order, I smiled up at him realizing the Youkai was trying to be kind and realizing just how much my fragile heart needed that kindness.  
  
~ Makura ~  
  
I knew the moment the Miko awoke just by the shift in her heartbeat. I also smelled the young woman's pain filled tears. I realized Inuyasha must have smelt her tears as well because instead of jumping up and running to her. He instead lowered his ears as if he were being punished.  
  
The Miko was very luck I thought to have the love of theses brothers. Even the youkai Sesshomaru loved her though he had as of yet to realize it himself. I raised my head taking notice of Inuyasha lowered eyes and ears and did my best to comfort him.  
  
"Inuyasha her tears are not your fault."  
  
"What do you know about it wench. Is it not my fault he has bitten her so many times and his blood can now taint her purity? Or maybe that's what you want? Of course, it is. You are his servant none the less."  
  
I listened to the hanyou's hate filled words, feeling a small prick to my heart.  
  
"Inuyasha I know how it feels to see someone crying and feeling you are to blame. Do you remember when I told you my village kicked my mother out? Well, I watched her cry her shame but yet there was nothing I could do. I felt it was my fault. So do not say I don't know because I do and it was my fault."  
  
I turned away from his sexy worried filled eyes golden eyes. As I turned, I felt his hand grab mine.  
  
" Feh, wench I will not say that again."  
  
I knew this was Inuyasha's way of saying he was sorry. I turned my eyes back to his golden orbs.  
  
"It's okay, Inuyasha. I realize Kagome means a lot to you."  
  
I felt his warmth leave me as he let go of my small delicate wrist.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
I realized then that the young Miko had just yelled at Inuyasha. I turned slowly away from the hanyou.  
  
~ Inuyasha ~  
  
I felt her beautiful eyes leave me as Kagome yelled for me. When I had grabbed her hand, I realized I had not wanted to let go. My thoughts quickly turned back to Kagome as she yelled my name again.  
  
"I'm here, Kagome."  
  
My brother would not allow the Miko to stand so I found myself lowering to my knees and realized then my brother was also lowered to his. How interesting, a female that finally brought him to his knees. I smirked at the thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, tell your brother to allow me up."  
  
Before I would have automatically started to yell and try to fight my brother but in this instance, I knew he was right. I could tell by Kagome's still pale cheeks that she was still not back to her full strength. Also, ever since he and I had started to fight for the same cause we had seemed to come to an understanding of some sorts. Maybe you could call it a truce.  
  
"Kagome maybe you should lie still for a little while."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
I was just waiting for the word. I could almost hear her now. I realized I had my eyes closed. So, I quickly opened them. As I did, I realized I was starting at a very happy Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you just agree with your brother?"  
  
I realized then what she was talking about, and almost felt myself growl but I held it back as I answered her.  
  
"Yes, wench I did, now lie down and get some rest."  
  
I stood slowly not wanting Kagome to see the worry in my eyes as I heard her hiss and lay back down. I realized she was too pale, too weak as I walked away. Kagome I hope you are okay. I can't lose you now. I thought to myself as a tear slide down my cheek.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I watched Inuyasha stand and walk away. I could see the worry in his eyes even though I have the feeling he was trying to hide it from me.  
  
As Inuyasha walked away, I remembered the reason I had yelled for him in the first place. I remembered the feeling that slid through me as Sesshoumaru wiped away my tears of shame. Feelings that I was afraid were very close to love as I rolled over and slid into a sleep. A sleep, which I knew, he awaited.  
  
~ Dream world ~  
  
I opened my eyes once again and found myself lying in Reishi's huge silky bed. I turned my eyes to the figure that was lying so near my body.  
  
"Kagome, allow me to heal you, allow me to make you complete."  
  
I felt his warm hand slide down my cheek just as Sesshoumaru had so recently done with thoughts of Sesshoumaru still on my mind. I pulled away breaking his spell for the very first time.  
  
"No, I will not allow you to have any more control over me."  
  
"Kagome you have no choice now. Even though I have only bitten you three times, you turned. Now there is no going back, my blood must be finished or else you will die."  
  
I realized what he was saying. No I thought, this cannot be happening.  
  
"Are you telling me because I changed just once I must allow you to turn me or I will die?"  
  
"Yes, I am sorry."  
  
"You're sorry.?"  
  
I could feel my anger build. I could feel the hurt, the pain all at once rush through my body as if I was a bomb waiting to explode. Maybe I was.  
  
"Your sorry, you trick me, you low down piece of trash. You were the one who said allow me to help you. I should have realized there would have been a fucking price to pay. Well guess what, I would prefer to die then join you. So go to hell asshole."  
  
I looked into his eyes as I said those words. I watched the hurt cross his eyes. The hurt that could not even touch my cold heart maybe later it would, maybe when I had time to realize but at that moment, I only wanted to see him hurt. See his pain.  
  
I felt his hands grab my shoulders as he started to shake me.  
  
"I will not allow you to die Kagome. Not this way, not now!"  
  
I pulled away and crawled off of his massive bed.  
  
"Guess what? You have little choice. If you were so worried about whether I lived or died, maybe you should have asked me if I wanted your blood running through my veins, huh? Did you ever think of that? No, of course not, instead you, you."  
  
That was when I ran out of words or maybe the hurt and pain was finally starting to catch up with me. Maybe the fear of my own death came to me. I'm not sure but I suddenly found myself lying on the floor crying as if there was no tomorrow. As I lay there on the cold hard floor with the dark one standing above me staring down at me, I cried. Cried the tears I needed to let out. In those tears I released my pain and let go of my fear.  
  
As the last tear fell, I crawled back to my feet and stood in front of the prince that could at one time control me with only a kiss.  
  
"You will not win this Reishi. I would die first, do you understand?"  
  
I turned my back and closed my eyes realizing now how to release myself from his dream world.  
  
~ Reishi ~  
  
I looked at the place where Kagome had just stood. I could still hear her pain. I could still feel her fear. I realized then that I loved the Miko. Her courage and her strength were great but her love and honor were stronger then that.  
  
When did I start to let power rule me? When did I start to only look after myself? I closed my eyes and saw once more the image of the beautiful Miko curled into a ball on my hard floor crying out her pain.  
  
I'm not sure what had kept me from her in that particular moment but something had. Maybe I realized she did not want me or maybe I was afraid of her rejection.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
As I sat staring down at the Miko, watching her sleep, waiting for the moment when Reishi would enter her dreams. My eyes caught the movement, as she seemed to be struggling. I grabbed her shoulders trying to awaken her from her sleep.  
  
As my hands grabbed her shoulders, I could smell her fear her pain. That was the moment the tears started to fall. I knew Inuyasha and the dark ones servant were now standing behind me.  
  
I turned my eyes from the Miko. "Leave now!"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are Sesshomaru? Kagome and I have been together for years, I will not be sent away when she needs me most."  
  
I started to reply to my insolent brother's comment but that was when her cries changed from pain to fear. What was she so afraid of I thought. But just as soon as her scent changed the tears disappeared all together.  
  
I turned my eyes back to the Miko, for once not trying to hide the worry in my golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome." I whispered as I slid my hand through her dark locks. I watched her eyes turn to mine as her hand raised to my cheek as well. I watched her dark hopeless filled eyes turn from me to behind me. At first, I thought she was going to call out to my hanyou brother but instead I watched her raise her right hand and create a dark blue barrier around us.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
I looked into his eyes and realized that the love I felt for him ran deeper than any love I had ever felt. When did my feelings change for this youkai? Maybe I had always had feelings for him or maybe it was when he took me in and protected me. But whatever the reason I knew I loved him.  
  
As I looked passed him and realized Inuyasha and Makura were standing so close I slid a shield up around us, wanting this one moment. A moment in which I could look into his golden eyes and allowed my feelings to show.  
  
This demon lord had given me something that no one else could. He had given me the love I felt for him now. I had always thought that I could give love so easily but this love that I felt for him was so different from the love I felt for everyone else. The love I feel now for the western lord was over-powering. It gave me the courage to face my own death. It gave me the strength to realize everything would be okay no matter whether I died or not. Because I love him.  
  
I slid my hand down his cheek, smiled into his eyes, and told him.  
  
" Sesshomaru I am going to die." 


	15. Ch14 In His Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha To my readers: I am so sorry this chapter is so very late please forgive me everyone I am posting this chapter un edited and it is kind of short but I am on spring break and I will have the 2nd part of this chapter out in a day or so I am going to start posting them unedited then have Nan edited them at a later time. I once again apologize for the late date of this chapter please forgive me. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you like it I am thinking about writing a part two to this story. If you all like this idea let me know I think this story will be about five or six more chapters. Thanks  
  
Ch.14 "In his hands" Kagome It had been one week since I had told the western lord about my death. One week since he turned and walked away from me. I felt the tears start to slide once again down my pale hollow cheeks. I could feel the dark one's blood running through my vanes even now, I knew the cravings would start soon. I remember how the scrolls I had found gave detail by detail of how some one who had been bitten would be affected by the dark one's blood if not completed. But none of that matter because without his love the love of a youkai who thought his heart to be made of ice. But even now when he has turned from me I knew just how warm and caring his heart really was. Maybe that's the reason I can face my death knowing that I have seen into his heart as no other had. I felt his name leave my lips as the warm air blew across my damp cheeks.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I watched her standing there with her head held high and her dark raven hair flowing freely behind her. Her spirit was great even now knowing her own death was upon her. She still held strong. I felt my heart beat pick up as my eyes traveled over her form. I knew she had lost to much weight I could see the sadness in her eyes as well as in her tears. I knew then that the Miko could do one thing that I even as the powerful youkai that I am could not. I could not face her death.  
  
Past  
  
"Sesshoumaru I am going to die."  
  
I felt her words slide through me as if Inuyasha had taken father's sword and slide it through me. I pulled away from her gentle touch and turned and walked through her barrier barley feeling a sting of pain. I could hear her tears as I walked away, but it was better then allowing her to see the pain in my eyes a pain in which I could not hide.  
  
End of Past  
  
As the memories assaulted me I now hid the pain very well but yet it ate at the walls that where barley hiding my pain. I had never had this problem before but I had never found myself caring for a human as I do now. I look down at her as my hearing picks up my name on her sweet lips. I quickly jump from my window down to hers. Maybe it was the way she said my name or the tears that ran down her cheeks but what ever the reason I could not seem to stop my self from going to her. "Kagome I think it's time we talk."  
  
Kagome  
  
I turned my eyes to look up to those of the one I knew I had come to love. I knew he was trying to hide what ever he was feeling.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what is there for us to talk about you walk away from me, I am dying his blood his running through my vanes and I will not allow him to mark me as his mate."  
  
I watched his eyes darken as I uttered those last words. I felt his clawed hands reach up and grab my arms.  
  
"I will not let you die Miko!"  
  
I felt his words wrap around me as if he had pulled me into his strong arms, they flowed through my body like honey. The peace I felt at hearing them was almost enough to sooth away the worry of my death but yet it still was not enough. I jurked out of his strong arms.  
  
"Sesshoumaru you can not save me in this."  
  
I felt the hot tears course down my pale cheeks now livid with anger at my soon to be ended life. "Yes, Miko there may be away but we must talk with my half brother." I knew Sesshoumaru was not talking about Inuyasha he was taking about Reshi. The one who had caused my possible death.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, how could my life be spared?"  
  
I felt the hope rise up in me. I tried to keep it down but I needed something to hold on to. Something that for just one moment might give me a little taste of peace.  
  
"Miko for now all you need to know is that I will not let you die."  
  
I watched him turn his back to me and start to walk back toward the way he came.  
  
"I do trust you Sesshoumaru I believe I always have."  
  
As the last word was uttered I found my self pulled close to his heart. I turn my dark brown eyes up to his golden ones.  
  
"I will not let you die."  
  
I felt his strong agile lips come down on my soft pink ones. I felt the fire start from the tips of my toes and reach all the way to the top of my head. I lifted up and wrapped my pale arms as he slide his tongue between my now parted lips. The fire grew stronger as my tongue met and dueled with his. I felt his hands glide down my willing body as a moan left my lips.  
  
"Kagome are you in he.....?"  
  
I felt Inuyasha words wash over me like a bucket of ice. I felt Sesshoumaru pull his lips away from mine and look over my head. I heard his silent yet deadly growl. I pulled away and turn to Inuyasha and noticed his slight redden cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha did you want something?"  
  
"Kagome I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk or something?"  
  
I knew Inuyasha had changed a lot since he learned about my upcoming death but not yelling at Sesshoumaru when he caught him and I kissing that was almost to much unless he and Makura where started to have something. I smiled to myself hoping Inuyasha had found him self a mate he deserved the best. I turn away from Sesshoumaru and walk toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure I would love a walk." I turn back toward Sesshoumaru and caught a look of what one could almost call hurt. If it had been anyone else it what I would call it but Sesshoumaru there was no way he would allow that emotion and definitely not all the look.  
  
"Sesshoumaru do you mind if I go with Inuyasha or do you need to talk to me again."  
  
"No Miko we are done for the moment meet me back here in your chambers at dark we need to discuss what is to come." I felt a chill race down my spine. I knew he was talking of the way he planed to prevent my death. I turn and glanced out side and noticed how the sun was still close to the middle of the sky. I knew we had plenty of time before dusk. I turn then and walk out the door with Inuyasha leading the way knowing the next time I entered the room my very life would be in this Youkai hands. 


	16. CH15 Life Or Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
To my readers: Thanks guys for all the understanding about the late update but like I said here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy this story will be ending soon I am currently thinking about writing a part 2 to this fan fic let me know what you think about that if you would like to be added to the current update list feel free to email me at lady_rouge19@yahoo.com. Well any way here is the next chapter....  
  
Oh one more thing this chapter is not edited but it will be soon like I said before I am posting my chapter for now on un edited and I will have them edited at a later time.  
  
CH.15 "Life or Death"  
  
Kagome  
  
I walked slowly next to the hanyou. He and I had been through so much together, but yet we where still not as close as I had once hoped we could become. But I now know he and I where never meant to be together. I looked over at him and watched as the wind blew his white beautiful hair back away from his face. His eyes where down cast with worry I realized then that Inuyasha had something on his mind. I watched him raise his golden orbs and look me straight in the eye. I gasped at the pain I say there I watched as a single tear slid down his left cheek. I raised my palm and whipped it away waiting for him to tell me to get the hell away. But instead I felt his hand in circle mine. I raised my eyes once again to his glowing golden ones.  
  
"Kagome you can't leave, you can not die!"  
  
I heard the pain in his voice as if the words where ripped from his very soul.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
I stopped not really knowing what to say to him. I could not tell him I would not die because I had given up hope to be able to live. I could not tell him things would be ok because I knew that there was a big possible they would not be. I felt his arms slide around me and pull me close to his heart. I gasp feeling the heat of his skin next to mine.  
  
"Kagome this is my fault I should have realized before things went to far."  
  
I opened my mouth to respond but I felt his arms tighten around me as if he was preparing himself to say something. So instead of replying I waited to see what he had to say.  
  
"Kagome you came into my life and brought me back to life that day on the tree. You've taken more shit from me then any normal person would have. You seen me for who I was not for the half demon and jerk I tried to make everyone else see. First I let Kikyou down when she tried to help me now you. I can't let you die Kagome not you."  
  
I felt the tears wail up in my eyes I closed them trying to block out his overwhelming pain.  
  
"Inuyasha this is not your fault please understand that. What has happened was meant to happen."  
  
I watched his eyes darken I knew he did not believe me, but maybe one day soon he would.  
  
"Inuyasha I know you don't believe me I can see it in your eyes. But remember this I do not blame you I never would ."  
  
I felt his arms pull me closer still. I turn my head into his strong chest as I felt water land on my head. I realized then that Inuyasha was indeed crying, I buried my head deeper into his chest, to hide from his pain and mine.  
  
Makura  
  
I watched as Inuyasha embraced my lord's Miko. I knew then that Inuyasha loved her. I felt my own tears flow down my cheeks . I did not need to hear the words he whispered with his pain filled voice to know that he was talking of her death. How many more had to be heart, had to feel the pain of a loved lost before my lord would give up? Would it truly take her death to make him see that she would never agree to be his mate. I knew then that I was in love with the hanyou that was so tenderly holding the Miko. I also knew my lord, and Lord Sesshoumaru where also in love with her, and I knew I could only hope then that she would not choice Inuyasha if she lived. I did not feel resentment toward the Miko I envied her for her ability to make such powerful demons love her.  
I turn my back on their embrace and walked away before Inuyasha had the chance to catch not only my scent by the smell of my hurt filled tears as well.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I raised my head taking in the scent of the dark one's tears. I turned my head and found her walking away with her back turned to me. I felt my heart beat pick up. I knew then that she mistook this embrace that I was now in with Kagome. As one of love not friendship as it truly was. I knew Kagome was in love with my brother it was obvious with the way she looked at him. I felt Kagome stare as I watched Makura walk around.  
  
"Inuyasha go to her."  
  
I realized then just how much I really wanted to go to her, but I would not. I would not leave Kagome alone as I had done so many times before trying to find Kikyou.  
  
"No, Kagome I will not leave you, but let's get back the sun is starting to go down in the sky it is almost time for you to meet with my brother. Maybe he has come up with a way to save you."  
  
Kagome  
  
I watched Inuyasha eyes as he told me this. I could see how much he wanted to go after Makura but he would not leave me. Inuyasha had indeed changed since all this took place. I slide my arm through his knowing I would soon have a talk with Makura about just how much she cared for the hanyou but right then I had a very important appointment with the western lord. I walk to the double door that led to my chamber. I watched Inuyasha walk away leaving me at my door. I was nervous because I knew deep down that Sesshoumaru had found some way that might save my life, but what scared me was what that might be. I opened the heavy doors and walked slowly into the room and gasped. I felt the anger start to rise how could he, no why would he I thought to myself.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I watched her anger and almost smiled for a human she had Great Spirit. Maybe that was the reason why I wanted to save her life even if it had to be by his hands to do it. I watched her mouth open and close but yet I still would not let myself smile.  
  
"Kagome take a seat we have some things to talk about."  
  
"No I will not, Sesshoumaru why, why would you do this to me."  
  
I watched as tears slide down her cheeks. I knew his presence would upset her, but yet I still was not ready for her reaction. I wanted to climb to my feet and go to her but I held back knowing that she had to listen.  
  
"Kagome take a seat now!"  
  
Kagome  
  
I heard the command in his voice. I felt my anger rise even stronger but I knew Sesshoumaru must have his reason for having him here, but I just did not want to accept them, but all the same I found my self sitting between both of them. I turn my eyes and looked at the one who had caused me so much pain. I knew he could see the hate and hurt in my eyes because I watched him lower his golden eyes. I turn my eyes back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why is he here Sesshoumaru."  
  
I watched Sesshoumaru eyes darken slightly with anger at my tone, but yet he did not show it.  
  
"Miko he is here to save your life."  
  
I felt the air leave my lungs if I had have already been sitting I would have surly fell to the hard floor. I raised my eyes and held my head high.  
  
"No Sesshoumaru I will not mate with him in order to save my life. I would prefer to die then to mate with him."  
  
I watched pride enter Sesshoumaru then disappear as once again the expressionless lord came back into place.  
  
"You will not have to be my mate in order for me to save your life there is another way."  
  
I turned and looked at Reish as he spoke for the first time.  
  
"What do you mean there's another way?"  
  
I felt the hope in me start to rise to the surface just maybe I thought there just might be a way for me to live after all.  
  
"Kagome I can still turn you without mating you. You have already been bitten three times all it would take would be one more time and even though you would not be human you would be a dark one. You would still be free to mate with whom ever you choose, and the balance of power that our father wished to stay in place would still be in place. Because even though my blood would flow through your vanes so would your mates."  
  
I slowly stood and walked away from both brothers and look out at the now rising moon. I felt the wind slide across my face as my tears fell freely down my face.  
  
"So there is no way for me to become human again. I can either die or became one of your kind and leave my family forever."  
  
I felt their silence and realized what was there to say I could either choose life or choose death either way I would be alone. 


	17. Ch16 Not alone after all

Disclaimer: I've said this for 15 chapters come on guys do I need to say it again. Well if you say so... I do not own Inuyasha.... There that makes the 16 time and counting.  
  
To my reader: Hey everyone I am glad to see you enjoying the chapters, and like the last two this one is unedited I hope that's ok. Any way I wanted to say I thought this story could end in one more chapter but it might possible be two more because I really wanted to put this scene it and know it's not the lemon but I promise there will be one lol. Well please feel free to email me with comments and oh yeah please review. Oh I would like to think some one who brought it to my attention even though I have lost your name. I made it seem in early chapters that Kagome would prefer to die then to become a demon that is not the case and I hope this chapter helps everyone understand that, and I want to think the person who brought that up because I had not realized it how it sounded. Thank you so much.  
  
Any how hope you like it let me know what you think lady_rouge19@yahoo.com I also go under the name kagome192004 on aol messenger bye for now. ......  
  
CH.16 "Not alone after all."  
  
Kagome  
  
I stood staring out into the misty darkness surrounding Sesshoumaru castle it had been two days since I had been given my choices I would have until the morning to decide my own fate. I felt like laughing I really did. I could live and be alone and watch the one I love walk away. Because I knew deep down he would not want me, not unless I stayed pure. I thought more then once to just ask him, but I was afraid to know the truth. I could always mate with the dark-one but I knew I could never mate someone I did not love. I did not know if I could even love him. I felt like crying yet again but the tears would not fall. Maybe I had final cried my self out. I knew I wanted to live, but yet I did not want to live this life alone not when I could not go back to my family.  
I clinched my already white fist even tighter. I screamed my pain not caring who would hear me. I had always taken it for granted my purity, my being human. To be honest it was not the turning demon that bothered me it was knowing I would be forever alone with my heart given to one that could never love me.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I listened as I heard Kagome scream. I felt her pain her fear in that one single scream it was enough to almost completely bust the ice around my heart that had already started to crack because of her. I turn my golden eyes back to the full moon I knew my half brother would soon go to her because this was his human night, or maybe he would stay with the dark one servant. I felt a slight pang of one most would call jealousy as I thought of the hanyou going to Kagome the Miko I realized that was capable of breaking the ice around my heart.  
I jumped from my window down to hers. I watched her black silky hair flow behind her as I hid in the shadows. I walked slowly out and watched her eyes widen I heard her pulse kick up. I had always been one who could control myself it was something I always prided my self on. But the Miko had a way that made me want to lose that iron control. I smelt her sweet scent and pulled her into my arms, as I heard her gasp. I knew this was where she belonged whether she be human or even a dark-one.  
  
Kagome  
  
I felt his arms slide around. I felt his strength down to my core. I then felt the tears start that would not come earlier but now they ran in rivers down my cheeks. I buried my head into his chest. I slide my arms gentle around his torso feeling his heart beat pick up as mine did. I knew then I had to admit my fears even if he answered them with the answer that would destroy my already breaking heart. I knew then I had to know.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
I felt his eyes look down to me but yet I was afraid to look back up at him.  
  
"I want to ask you something..."  
  
I felt his body tense but it was nothing compared to the way my heart beat in my chest at the fear of his rejection.  
  
"Miko what is you are going to ask speak.."  
  
"Sesshoumaru would you I mean I know you have not ask but if I became a dark-one could you..."  
  
I realized then I was stupid to even ask what could make me even think he could possible ask me to be him mate either way it went he could not stand what I was, but I knew I still had to ask.  
  
"Would you or could you love me..."  
  
There I said it. I felt the heat creep it's way into my cheeks. I was so afraid more afraid then I had ever been. Even when facing Narku I had never been this afraid, because my heart was now on the line.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I started down at the Miko. I felt knew respect build it's way into my heart. At hearing her question. I knew then that I would except her no matter what she became because I had found my mate the one I was meant to love. Everyone thought that my heart was nothing but ice but I knew that the moment I found the right female to be my mate she would know my heart was not ice, and I knew then I would show this Miko how warm my heart could be.  
  
Kagome  
  
I felt his silence as my heart broke. I knew then that I had done the wrong thing, but down deep at least I knew.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I am sorry I should not have ask but I needed, wanted to know."  
  
I felt his hands slide down my cheek .  
  
"Kagome look at me."  
  
I slowly raised my head as my heart pounded in my chest. Something in his voice gave me hope, hope that just maybe he could love me.  
  
"Kagome, if the reason you are going to say no and die because I would not except you as my mate."  
  
I felt the tears start to fall realizing he did not want me it hurt like hell.  
  
"Kagome do not cry, you do not need to fear that I do not wish you to be my mate."  
  
I felt the tears disappear as if they had never been there, as a smile slide across my still dry lips.  
  
"Miko I chose you as my mate the day I found you and brought you here, because if I had not you would not be here now." "After Reish bites you I will finish it and mark you as mine."  
  
I looked into his golden eyes and smiled my first true smile since this had all started. Knowing that I had his love I knew I could easily except becoming a dark-one. I felt his lips land on mine as fire shot through my body. I slide my hands up his muscled chest and around his neck and into his long white silky hair. I felt his tongue glide around my lips seeking entrance into my warmth. I opened willing to allow him the entrance he sought. I felt the moan leave my lips as his tongue met mine. I felt his lips leave mine and glide across my face and down to the hollow spot on the left side of my kneck where my heart beat eractically. I felt his whisper as his tongue glide over that spot.  
  
"This is where I will mark you as mine and then you will be my mate, tomorrow night I will make you mine in ever since of the word."  
  
I closed my eyes feeling the heat of his kisses glide through me but yet I knew he would not take me this night but soon very soon. I smiled as I felt his kisses stop and felt his eyes look down into mine.  
  
"In my heart Miko you are already my mate, but I need to know will you go through with the biting tomorrow so we can make this union complete. I hate to see you have to let him touch you again but it must be done."  
  
I knew my answer before it left my lips.  
  
"Sesshoumaru the only reason I said no before was because I feared being alone knowing I could not ever see my family again, but now I know I will always have you by my side. Even though I will miss my family dearly I will now have you and you love. Yes Sesshoumaru I will allow him to finish what he started and then we can be together."  
  
I felt his smile as he kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
"Then I will see you in the morning to tell you what will happen and soon we will be together." 


	18. CH17 Final Mark

Disclaimer: 18 times and counting I do not own Inuyasha lol  
  
To my reader: This story is about finished and I hope you have enjoyed it one more chapter should do it lol, but I am considering making a part two either based on Inuyasha and Mikura or Reishi and Kagome or maybe both let me know what you think and if you want it I will write it.  
  
Ok everyone I just found out my editor can't edited my stories any longer but I thank her for all the help so far so if anyone would like to be my beta let me know I really need the help But I would like to say thank you to Nan who has always done such a great job on my stories thank you. If you would like to help me please email me at lady_rouge19@yahoo.com thank you everyone but until I find a beta please ignore the misspelled words thanks everyone.  
  
Ch.17 "Final mark"  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I looked across at the group of people that had become my friends over the past few years watching the was Miroku kept moving his hand toward the demons slayer not a few moments later a loud crack was heard, and a slight blush spread across the demon slayers cheeks. Sesshoumaru was currently talking to Kagome I felt my heart almost slide to my stomach not because she had chosen him as her mate, but because of the risk she was about to take.  
  
"Inuyasha is true Kagome could die even though she is going to allow the dark-one to bite her?"  
  
I normal had not patients for the humans stupid question but I knew this was important to them as it was to me.  
  
"Yes, she could die my half brother said her Miko powers and human blood would still fight it and that this bite is different then the rest."  
  
I felt my hand tighten around my blade. I knew if she died nothing would ever be the same again. I glanced over to Makura she had just gotten back from talking to her Lord. I knew if Kagome died I would not be able to mate with the Makura as I had final decided to. I turned my eyes to the doors where Kagome was now talking to my half brother, but as I glanced I watched the door open and a pale yet happy Kagome came walking out.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
I watched her raise her head letting us see that she would be ok. I had at one time called her weak and stupid now I realized just how wrong I was. Yes she was different then Kikyou but yet the difference did not make her weaker in a way it made her much stronger then Kikyou.  
  
"I know by now you all know I may still die. I want you know if I do it's ok. I would prefer to die now then to die because I was afraid to take this chance. No I did not ask for this but it happened and..."  
  
At that moment the dark prince walked into the hall way looking at her. I climbed to my feet almost wishing he would make a move so I could slide my sword through him, but deep down I knew I could not. Because even though he was the cause of her pain he was the only way she could live. I turned my ears back to Kagome and smiled at her bravery.  
  
"And I will not lie around and wait for my death. Besides I have my soon to be mate beside me and if I die I have at least known true love."  
  
I felt her eyes glance to me to see if what she said hurt me, because I knew she would never wish to do so, but I smiled and watched as she smiled back . I knew in that moment I was happy for her and for me because I had also found love in the dark-ones servant.  
  
Reishi  
  
I watched the Miko I had wanted to claim as my hold the hand and claim him as her mate, and I knew they where meant for one another. I did not feel anger only regret because she still held the chance of death at my hands. Her courage her strength where amazing, maybe she could pull through it if she had chosen me as her mate I would have been able to claim her and give her my power, but now that she has chosen Sesshoumaru she could die. I almost felt like crying and the guilt was sliding through me as if I had been stabbed a million times.  
  
Kagome  
  
I held my head high feeling scared but at peace at the same time. I looked around the room at my friends at my love and smiled. Then my eyes landed on the dark-one and I watched the guilt slide across his eyes, deep down I had always known him to be good hearted even though very misguided. I let go of my soon to be mates hand and walked slowly over to him. "Reishi, you have changed my life for ever, you helped me..."  
  
I knew all of my friends mouths must have fell open at that I almost laughed.  
  
"You helped me find my mate, my love, my life even though I would repeat this thousand times to be able to know this love I feel in my heart for him. So thank you and I forgive you because I see in your heart the man you can be the man you are becoming."  
  
I slide my arms around him and gave him a quick hug realizing deep down I had truly forgiven him. I heard my soon to be mates slight growl and pulled back and walked back to Sesshoumaru wanting to lean up and kiss him but knew he might not like for me to do so in front of everyone, but then he surprised me by leaning down and capturing my lips with his. I leaned into him forgetting our audience until I heard Sango and Miroku cough. I pulled away and smiled up into his eyes.  
  
"Soon you will be mine."  
  
I felt him whisper into my ear. I turned pulling away and smiling.  
  
"Tonight Reishi will do the last of the biting I want you guys to know I love you each and everyone. I do not want to take the chance of dying and you now knowing so I love you, you have been my friends during the hardest part of my life thank you. I will see you tonight Reishi meet me in my room at dusk."  
  
I walk slowly away from my love and my friends I had already told Sesshoumaru I wanted needed to be alone until it was time. Maybe I was afraid I would break down and cry, because I did not want him to see me not be brave not now not when it could be the last thing he seen of me. I thought sadly to my self.  
  
I looked out my window as the sun set I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek. I did not wish die especial now that I knew what I had to look forward to. I felt Sesshoumaru arms glide around me. I knew he would come to me even though I ask him not to. I felt that single tear as he wiped it away with his clawed hand.  
  
"Did you think I would not come and see you?" "No I knew you would come and I'm glade you did. I felt his lips lower as he kissed me on my neck. I watched the sun slide down through the clouds in a red blaze of beautiful glory.  
  
"What if this is the last time I watch the sun set, what if this is the last time I feel your arms around me?"  
  
"Be quite mate you know I would not allow you to leave me."  
  
I felt his words wrap around my heart yet knowing there might not be anything he could do to prevent my death.  
  
"Sesshoumaru it is time I ask you to leave before he gets here."  
  
"Yes I will do as you ask, but remember I will be here waiting when you awaken."  
  
I watched him jumped out of my window and back to his, knowing I could not wait to awaken if I ever did. I turned as I heard the door open and turned as Reishi walked into the room.  
  
"I am ready."  
  
I watched him nod and turn and close the door and with out saying a word he walked to me where Sesshoumaru had been standing not mere moments ago and pulled me to him.  
  
"I will not lie Kagome this last mark will hurt but as before you will soon like it as you have already guess I have a substance in my fangs that does that to you."  
  
I nodded my head not able to speak. I knew then that there was a big possibility that I would not come out of this. I felt his fangs lower to the base point on my neck as he slide his fangs into me. I felt my body fall into his. At first it felt like a slow fire going through my body, but then it turned more into liquid warmth. I felt him enter my mind.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome."  
  
I felt his fangs dig deeper into me. I slight cry came from my throat as my eyes closed. I felt the change already. I slide my arms around him as he pulled me closer to his body as the aphrodisiac took effect on my now willing body. I felt the blackness surround me, and I whispered  
  
"Tell him I love him.."  
  
Then the blackness pulled me into it's depths and a lone tear slide down my pale white cheeks. 


	19. CH18 Final Chapter I love you Lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha lol but Makura and Reishi are mine if you wish to use them let me know first.  
  
To my readers: BIG LEMON LOL NO PUN INTEND. This is the last chapter for part one the first chapter of part two will be posted soon. Well thank you guys for sticking with me.  
  
I have found a new beta her name is Dawn but this chapter us unedited when she edit it I will re post it I hope you like it.  
  
Warning Lemon you have been warned now read lol  
  
CH.18 "The final chapter I love you"  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I looked down at her sweat covered body yet again as she pulled at the bonds we had to tie her hands down with. It had been two weeks since Reishi had bitten her but yet she had not awoken from the deep sleep she had been put into. I watched her body grower weaker and weaker as her Miko blood fought the dark-one's blood fully now. I felt the ice pull away from my heart as I lowered my hand and slide it down her pale hollow face.  
  
"Kagome do not die."  
  
I watched her head turn into my hand and felt a slight hope that just maybe her body would allow her to pull through it.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I stood in the door way watching my brother slide his hand across Kagome pale cheek. I knew he loved her then, the way he bent down and touched her as if she might break at the slightest touch of his clawed hand. I knew he was to absorbed in her to realizes I was there. Over the past two weeks we had done everything possible to help her Sango and Miroku had done things that the Monk said might help, Makura had used her medicine but nothing seemed to helped. I turned my golden eyes back to my brother and his soon to be mate as I heard a slight scream come from the bed.  
  
Kagome  
  
I opened my eyes slowly feeling the dryness of my mouth. I ran my tongue across my teeth and finding a set of what one could call canine very, very sharp canine teeth and I screamed. I felt someone's arms slide around me.  
  
"Kagome it's ok it's part of your change it's ok mate wake up."  
  
I felt this overwhelming calm come over me as I realized it was my soon to be mates arms around me he would know what was going on. As I opened my now gold eyes everything that had happened came back to me. I felt like crying not from the hopeless feeling that had at one time been the dominate feeling through out my once human body, but now a feeling of hope and fulfillment ran through me in waves.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I made it I lived now we can be together."  
  
I felt his hand slide down my cheek and over to my lips as his thump slide across my body lip I moaned lightly.  
  
"Yes mate we will be together very soon but not yet you are still to weak now sleep and in the morning you will awaken to a new life and I will make you mine."  
  
I closed my eyes and did just want he said and slept the most peaceful sleep I had ever felt since everything had started.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I turned to my brother and almost felt like smiling but knew I could not allow my self to show such an emotion.  
  
"She will live Inuyasha so go now and tell your friends and tell the female dark-one to help her when she awakens. She will need a bath and some other things I am sure."  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I watched my brother turn and walked away and smiled I could tell he wanted to smile as well but would not all such an emotion to show across his face. I turned and almost ran down the hall way to inform everyone. Including the dark-one who had bitten her in the first place and also allowed Makura her freedom. I smiled to my self once again realizing I could now go after her.  
  
Kagome  
  
I awoke to the feeling of a pair of eyes on me. I smiled already knowing in was Makura somehow my new abilities allowed me to have these incredible sinces such as smell. I knew Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and other Youkia had it I just did not think that I would but I did. I opened my now golden eyes and looked up at Makura and smiled.  
  
"Your awake."  
  
I raised off of the bed not feeling the slightest bit tired maybe that was another benfit of becoming a demon.  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru."  
  
"He is waiting for me to help prepare you."  
  
I felt my cheeks redden knowing what she meant but yet at the same time thrilled knowing I would soon be in his arms.  
  
"Come let's get you into the bath."  
  
I stood and walked down the hallway which led me into the bath. Makura helped me take down my hair which someone must have put into a bun at some point.  
  
"Here is a Kimono which you can ware it will be laying on this rock."  
  
"Oh it's beautiful."  
  
The Kimono was made of a very fine silky material and colored such a beautiful blue hue with white and pink sakura( cherry) blooms etched onto the sleeves and wrapped around it in a circle motion. I waited until she had left the room and slide out of what I had been wearing for the past few days and walked into the hot water. I felt my muscles relax. I glanced above my head as my hair fell into the hot steamy water realizing there was a very beautiful mirror hanging from above. I noticed for the first time just how my appearance had indeed changed. I now had claws at the tips of my fingers and my eyes where shaped almost like a cats. The out side gold just like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but the inside where a red color I smiled showing a set of very sharp fangs. My body had become curvier and more taught as in muscle mass. It was then I felt a pair of strong arms circle around me from beneath the waters surface. I would have screamed if it had been human, but I could sense it was Sesshoumaru he had a natural wooden scent that I already knew I would love. I watched him as he raised up out of the water looking like some sort of God with his long white wet hair running down his back. He smiled at me and I felt my heart almost burst.  
  
"You smiled."  
  
I slide my fingers up to his lips and traced them. I felt his tongue wrap around my small finger and felt the fire start in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"I thought I was to take a bath then come to you."  
  
"I did not wish to wait. I want you now."  
  
"I want you to."  
  
I whispered into his ear. I pulled back and watched his eyes darken to molten lava. I felt his tongue trace a way from the left side of my neck up to my mouth where he quickly dominated me. I twirled my tongue with his. I moaned as his hands slide down my body until I thought I was going to scream with my need. I slide my hands down his tight abs until my hands grazed his most private part. I felt his hand wrap around mine.  
  
"Do not mate even I do not have that much control."  
  
I gasped at his words as his tongue found it way down to my breast which had grown taught with my wanting of him. I looked down watching him lick his way down to my most private place until I screamed with my pleasure. I slide my hand into his hair until he raised back up to my level kissing his way back to me.  
  
"I will now make you mine Kagome."  
  
I felt his clawed hands slide around me and pull me into his arms as I wrapped my legs around him wanting this more then anything.  
  
I felt him push his way into my warmth only feeling a slight sting as his lips took mine. His passion soon over took mine and I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"I love you Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"As I love you my Miko demon!"  
  
I felt his speed pick up as the waves of passion ran over me I felt his fangs grace my neck as he bit into me marking me as his. I screamed my pleasure as the waves overtook me.  
  
"You are mine Miko for now and forever!"  
  
To my readers: Ok everyone this is the end of part one I feel like crying. But there will be a part two but it will not be a Sess/Kag so if you still want to read please do I will have the first chapter of it out soon.. Thanks for reading. 


	20. Ch 19 Vampires Love A Miko's pain part ...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ENOUGH SAID **

**Author Note: Ok I currently have no bata reader and I am so sorry for the long over due on starting part two of this story, and there has been a change this may not be a Reishi Kagome pairing I am sorry about that but it may be.**

**I am also going to start part two even though I did not mention this in part one Naraku is indeed dead this will be more explained later on. **

**Please forgive me for the miss spelled words and stuff I hope you enjoy chapter one even though it is a tad bit short. **

**Ch.19**

**Dark ones love and a Miko pain **

**Kagome **

I looked to the darken clouds hoping beyond reason that he would come home to me.

I felt the tears slide down my pale cheeks as they had a thousand times.

My clawed hands pulled into balls as I tried to hide my pain from the demon standing not so far from me.

My friends where here in my time of need My tears where for my mate my friend whom had disappeared two full moons to the day.

Sesshoumaru my heart cried, my pain I could not hide. No one could help this pain, not even Inuyasha with his golden eyes and prideful stance.

I felt his worried eyes on me as the tears kept falling. I stood where I had stood every night since he had left me, every lonely night since the bed that had once been warm had grown cold.

**The past **

**Kagome **

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer. I felt on the verge of tears even though I tried to hide them from my powerful mate.

I knew it would cause him pain even though he would not show it, I also knew he needed me to be strong. As his Miko demon mate he needed me to be strong.

I knew this but at the same time I felt my heart pull loose knowing even as a powerful Youkia lord I might never see him again.

The war was great, the power beyond comprehension. How had one so good turned so evil. Demons against Demons humans against humans the blood flowed across the lands like hot lava.

I closed my sea green eyes pulling in his sweet scent knowing it would be a long time before I smelt it again. I felt his voice flow through me.

" My mate I know this is hard for you as it is for me, but I must protect my lands from that which was once good and right." "But remember if you need me I am in your heart as you are in mine."

My words where like echoes of thunder in there intensity

" I love you and I will wait for you to come home to me right here where I stand I shall stand every night until you come home to me!"

I felt his warm lips on mine the sexy heat building in me once again, but sadden by the thought of this as our last kiss.

I closed my eyes as he pulled away and I felt him leave I turn my back hoping he would not see my tears. I slowly walked back feeling the dooming rain fall on my dark head.

I turned at the last moment hoping to see him and found him watching me and realizing he seen my tears I shook my head as I walked inside the castle that had once been our home, but would be the empty shell until he came back to me.

**The present **

**Inuyasha **

I watched my sister as I had started to call her since she mated with my brother. I felt her pain as if it where my own .

I watched her tears as they fell in silence down her hollow cheeks. Knowing her pain was great I cursed the fates yet again for the fact that she was in so much pain.

I knew the others Sango Miroku and even the two dark-ones whom where inside where very worried about her if Sesshoumaru did not come back.

The evil was indeed great, it's hatred for what had once been growing and devouring everything good and right.

The greatest of the good now turned to the worst kind of evil. Even Kouga had fallen pray to it, as had many others and now possible his brother whom he had come to respect.

I looked at the female standing next to me seeing clearly everything she had been through, knowing just how strong she really was almost brought a smile to his face.

" Kagome, do not give up hope I know my brother if there is a way he will come back."

I felt her beautiful green eyes land on me as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

" Inuyasha, this evil was spun from what I truly am it was created from the purest of energies Miko energy which was corrupted by jealousy and malice starting with Kikyou, and we both know that this evil is far greater then Naraku himself even though his hatred and everyone else who holds a fraction of hatred or jealousy in their heart. Rather they be human or demon has contributed to this evil. So tell me how are we suppose to defeat this evil, How is my mate suppose to come home to me? Tell me Inuyasha how am I suppose to hold hope when I fear there is none to hold."

I started at the beautiful Miko demon my sister my friend my once thought love.

" Kagome, this evil did indeed start with Kikyou, and also the shikon-no-tama we know now of the evil that hid itself behind the purity that you made it become. But that is all we truly know. Yes, I still think Kikyou is out there somewhere I know she is but rather or not she is involved even though we know her hatred help create this evil because of how the jewel was a part of her body when it was burned with her. I still do not know if she is still apart of it."

I knew then I had hit a sore spot with my friend when her now green eyes turned on me.

"Inuyasha I know that the jewel was burned with Kikyou, but why did I not have an affect do to the fact I was born with the shikon no tama inside my body, was I not pure enough to keep the evil at bay?"

I felt my clawed hands grab her shoulders as I shook her.

"No, you where pure enough Kagome the evil was there it was created we don't know why it was not purified when you destroyed the jewel so long ago but it was not, but this is not your fault."

" Not my fault, is it not my fault Kouga died trying to find Sesshoumaru for me, yes Inuyasha I know how he died. Do not look so shock I am a demon. That evil killed him so what is to say my mate is not dead as well."

As I listened to her desperate voice I heard Reishi footsteps come running toward us. His scent gave him away before he walked out beneath the starry sky.

**Kagome**

I felt Reishi presence before he almost ran out in front of Inuyasha and I. I notice how his pale complexion was even paler and his normal stoic disposition was now livid with what seemed to be worry.

" What is wrong?"

I felt his dark eyes slide across my face, knowing this demon still had feelings for me.

" Kagome Inuyasha it's Jaken he's back, but...."

I knew before the dark one said anything that my mate was not with his loyal green servant and that could only mean one thing. I felt the fear the anger build up as a scream came from my throat, my world grew dark as my mates name left my lips.

"Sesshoumaru."


	21. Ch20 Tears of shattered glass

**Author Note: I want to thank everyone for there reviews I hope you like the story so far by the way I advice with this story you really need to read between the lines lol. I hope you enjoy feel free to give me feed back good or bad I need one just as much as the other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I would love to buy fluffy cries as she opens empty wallet author raises fist and smirks and she pulls out her sword. lol I love Sesshoumaru **

**CH.20 **

**Reishi **

I watched my friend as she slept thinking how much I had come to care for her. I had wanted her before but now that want had turned to love.

I slide my hand through her silky dark hair, knowing when she awoke I had to hide these feelings of love. I could feel her heart beat start to pick as her eyes started to open.

**Kagome **

I closed my eyes trying to block out the light that seemed so bright. I knew Reishi was near by me as his scent came to me. The scent of power not near like that of my mate but power none the less.

That was when everything came back to me and I jumped out of the bed I was currently lying in.

" Sesshoumaru, where is he?"

" Kagome calm down, Inuyasha and the others are with Jaken now they will find out answer. I promise you Kagome we will find your mate."

I felt tears start to form and I whip them quickly away, knowing my tears meant nothing they could not help me find my mate. I realized then it was time I showed my self to this evil and seek out my mate.

" No, Reishi it is time I found him he is my mate I wish to speak to Jaken do not try to keep me from it I will use my Miko energy on you if I must."

**Reishi **

I watched Kagome in all her radiance her power showing clearly as her mind was made up. I watched her green eyes light up with decision. I knew there would be no stopping her as a human she was independent but as a demon she was almost vicious when it came to some one trying to hold her down.

" Kagome I do not wish to stop you but I will go with you, I promise my brother I would do this and I will if it takes my life."

**The Past **

**Reishi **

I turned my dark eyes to that of my brothers golden ones. I knew he was worried even though he hid it well behind his rigid mask of indifference.

I started to turn and walking away after all as a half dark one and half dog demon I knew all to well we where not allowed to show how we cared. But then my brothers words stop me.

" Brother take care of her."

I knew then Sesshoumaru the mighty power lord of the western lands was indeed asking me to protect his mate the demon Miko Kagome. I slowly turned back to him.

" Why do you ask me and not our brother Inuyasha?"

I felt his anger but yet at the same time I felt his you could almost call it desperate plea but since it was coming from Sesshoumaru it could not be called as such.

" Do not question me dark-one I know you love my mate, and that alone makes me choose you. Yes I know Inuyasha cares for her as well perhaps more then you but he is also half human and allows emotions to block his common since you do not have that problem protect her."

I nodded my head letting him know I would indeed take care of her even if it meant my very life. I watch as the proud Youkia turned and walked away.

**End of Past**

**The Present **

**Sango **

I walked slowly into the large bed chamber where I now realized Kagome was having a loud conversation with the dark one. I felt my friends pain as I seen the desperation then decision come into my friends eyes.

I knew her pain as I had been through almost the same thing by the lose of my family to Naraku, but some how I felt her pain was far greater then that because her soul was not whole.

" Kagome Jaken wishes to speak with you he has something for you that I believe you may wish to read."

I watched as this fact registered with my friend but I knew when she read what lied within the letter it may possible destroy any thing she had left inside. I almost wanted to scream out at the wrongness of the fates but knew deep down it would do no good so instead I turned and heard them following silently behind me.

**Kagome **

I turned and followed my friend and walk into the room where the little green toad look alike stood. I knew then my mate needed me to be strong to show strength in this time of so much bloodshed and pain.

" Jaken, where is my mate?"

I watched as the green toad for once said nothing and bowed his head in respect to my status and handed me a peace of worn parchment. I knew then this was some sort of letter from my mate. If I had been human my hands would have been shaking but my demon side would not allow me to show my pain at that moment. I slowly reached out and took the parchment and turned and left the room feeling the eyes of my friends on my back.

I turned down the hallway and walked to the chamber my mate and I shared, as I walk inside I could still slightly smell his demanding scent and I felt a slight peace come over my soul, but knowing that his scent would soon be gone from the place that held so many memories, memories that I held so dear to my heart.

I turned the rough parchment over in my clawed hands and slide the seal that was my mates away from the parchment and open the letter. I felt the tears fall down my face as I read.

Dear Mate,

I never thought I would have to say this to you but I have lost this battle some how. I will not be coming home to you my mate. Jaken will be able to fill you in on the events that took place, this evil is more then I ever thought it could be that is where I have failed. Kagome go back to your time before it is to late I love you mate.

You know this evil Kagome it is the Miko Kikyou she has grown in power by the evil that has taken her over, she has gifts that make her a worse evil then that of Naraku. Be on your guard Kagome. Even my demon body could not uphold against this evil I will miss you mate be strong I know you can because you are my mate...

I felt the tears land on the parchment but I tried to hold them back as I kept reading the damming note.

Go back to the future be with your family, walk away but I already know my mate you will not leave your friends that's what makes you the Miko Demon you are. I do not have long I must go but remember deep down you know what needs to be done, I love you my mate.

I closed the parchment as the tears ran freely down my face I would allow them for only a moment more before I would hide behind the wall of ice I felt wrapping around my heart like barbwire. I turned feeling someone presence in the room with me as I turned I felt a hand on my shoulder without looking I knew it was my mates way of letting me know in some way he was there.

Maybe if I had turned I would have realized but I did not maybe it was fates way or maybe it was just the fact I was to hurt to since what was really there. So instead of turning I closed my eyes and crawled into the large bed that had once belong to my mate and I. I pulled the covers over my body and buried my head just to be close to his dying scent and cried.

** unknown **

I watched her cry her tears so freely and could almost laugh at the stupidity of this demon Miko, becoming a demon had not changed her none she still choose to allow her self to hurt. I would not kill her then what would be the fun in that.

Her pain fuelled my power the jewel grew darker it fed off of her pain and she thought it to be gone foolish child. She thought her mate to be near but in a way he was I laughed as my eyes glazed over with power as I thought of his last words.

"Kagome"


	22. Ch21 You

Author Note: OK Guys I just want to say I am so sorry for the late late late update but I now know whats going on with this story and I am so excited. Yes this is going to be a short chapter but the next chapter should be out Sunday night I am off work lol and so I can write the next chapter.

Oh, please pay no attention to the grammar and spelling mistakes I have no beta reader right now since I have just started back writing but I promise more updates very soon.

I want to personally thank all of my reviewers you are the reason I am writing this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha I only write about the series

Ch.21 " You"

"K-a-g-o-m-e"

I raised my green eyes up into the warm mist that seemed to have slide over me. I knew I was in some sort of dream world. But I also knew some one was trying to contact me.

"K-a-g-o-m-e"

I heard the voice again it sounded so much like that off my mate but yet not so much..

I slowly found my self walking through what seem to be a deep forest with dark green top trees, and the ground seem to be covered with a dark green moss of sorts. I started to run as I heard the voice yet again. I could feel it pulling at me trying to make me run faster. I ran I could feel the cut of vines and brayers as I ran but my demon blood quickly healed my wounds.

"K-a-g-o-m-e.."

I heard my name again at the same time I felt the scent of strong power slide over me, knowing that to be my mates beautiful scent I pick up speed.

But then the second scent hit me that of evil. My mate beautiful scent was now very tainted. I slide to a stop so fast I felt the dark soil shift beneath me bare feet. That was the moment the laughter started and the moment my tears slide down my cheeks.

Inuyasha

I found my self walking down the long hallway that led to my brother and best friend room. I knew Kagome was worried I could feel her pain even in her sleep it radiated off of her like the heat off of a fire. I found my self standing in front of the doors that led to her room. That was the moment the scent of evil came to me, and then the laughter and Kagome tears. I felt the rage slide over me as I hit the door with all my strength, but instead of a strong barrier the door flew open and I slide into the room.

As my golden eyes came to the huge bed I felt the breath stop in my lungs. Kagome was lying above the bed and her Miko energy was swarming around her. Her long dark hair was flying in waves around her beautiful face. I slide my eyes over her and the second time in mere seconds I caught my breath yet again.

At the foot of the bed stood Kikyou I found her soulless black eyes sliding over me, I found my self walking toward her but then I heard Kagome whisper Sesshoumaru name in a almost desperate plea. I knew then I had to help her.

Kikyou must have realized the same thing because her eyes seem to turn even colder then what they normally where but as I stood there and stared into her soulless eyes the flash of pure gold caught me by surprise. I slide my clawed hand to my sword and started to draw but then I heard Kagome scream.

Kagome

As I finally found the will to move I ran through the thick dense forest and found my self in a clearing. I walked slowly into the clearing where the sun could finally shine.

I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck. I turned slowly and felt my demon heart stop at the sight that stood before me.

" Sesshoumaru."

But at the same time I knew it was not him, but yet him. I felt his golden eyes slide over me.

" Yes you could call me that I am him, but more."

I felt the tears start to slide down my cheeks, but at the same time I felt the rage slide through me at the thought of my mate's image being defiled in such a way.

"What do you mean you are more?"

I watched his mouth slide into a smirk.

"Could you kill me Kagome, could you kill me mate, before I kill you?"

I felt my world stop; I felt my heart freeze over.

" Who the hell are you ass whole?" Maybe Inuyasha had rub off on me but at that moment I knew in my heart my mate was more then likely gone from me but yet I could never give up hope.

I raised my eyes to find his staring into mine he seemed to be waiting for a answer a answer I could not give, but then his words my mates words from the scroll came back to me. "Remember deep down you know what needs to be done."

I closed my eyes knowing in my heart what I needed to do but yet I did not have the power to do. I must kill this creature that had somehow take on the image off my mate. As I stood there in what you might could call a shock of sorts I felt the creatures hand slide over my pale neck and lift me off the ground.

I closed my clawed hands over him as he pulled me off of the dark ground. I felt my blood slide down my neck from his deadly fingers. I turned my eyes down to his that was the moment I seen, seen the golden eyes turn brown into the soulless eyes of Kikyou, but then they turned into the fiery eyes of a demon of pure evil.

I closed my eyes to hide my self from the evil that was slowly draining the life out of my very body.

" Do you think I will let you die so soon Miko, no first you must watch the death of the ones you love most die look Miko look into my eyes, and you will see what your mate seen before he died."

Somehow I found my self staring yet again into the fiery red eyes that where still surrounded my mate's angelic face. As I stared into his eyes I found my self staring into death. I watched as my friends died one by one and I felt my will to live start to leave me as I watched the death of mate but yet unable to see the cause. I raised my eyes as I caught the scent of someone else, the evil that was slowly taking my life seem to since it as well. I knew the scent to be no other then Inuyasha.

" Kagome wake up."

I heard my friends words and I realized then this demons true intent was to make me see what he wanted to happen not what was going to help unless I let it happen. I started to struggle and I put my hand to the demons chest that still look so much like my mate.

As I put my hand to his chest I lowered my eyes to find my clawed hand was lying on a object that was buried with in the demons chest. I felt the evil wash over me, and the sting off power that was no other then the Shikon-no-tama. I sunk my claws deep into the imposter chest, as he raised his head back in laughter.

" You think I would allow you to kill me Kagome . No I would never allow that but you will die soon what you have seen I wanted you to see what you know I've let you know. You see Kagome you can not kill me for I am you."

I watched then as it took on my human form I felt my self scream. As I fought my self awake I could still hear the evil laughter coming from the vile creature


	23. Ch22 Screams

Author Note: Hey guys this chapter goes to a friend who warned me harm lol if I did not write the next chapter so here it is. I hope you enjoy it and don't kill me over the cliffie trust me the next chapter will be worth it.

Any how I know this chapter is way way way overdue but never the less here it is I hope you enjoy it oh one last thing I want your opinion good or bad but please I already know my spelling with this chapter and grammar sucks but I am uploading it any way.

Thanks guys for sticking with me ……

Ch.22

Kagome

As I came awake I found my self in my friend's warm arms. I knew I was crying but yet I could not seem to find the will to stop the flow of the damming tears. What the hell had just happen, how could it be me and what was it? I had so many questions flowing through my muddled brain. I slide my clawed hands into Inuyasha fire rat Kimono. I felt his arms slide around me.

Inuyasha

As I held Kagome in my arms the vision of Kikyou as she had vanished came back into my mind. I knew it was not truly her even though she carried the appearance of her. Something in my heart told she was not the Kikyou I knew. The flashes of golden eyes had caught me by surprise, but at that moment I felt Kagome small hands pull me closer to her and all thought fled.

Makura

I felt the young Miko distress way before I walk into the large chamber and I had also smelled the scent of the hanyou I was starting to truly care for and new in my heart he was starting to care for me, even though I knew he would never truly get over the young Miko I held no anger toward her.

I had felt the air shift and the presence of a great evil that was when I knew I had to see if my help was needed, but as I enter the large chamber I felt my heart slide to a stand still as my site landed on the huge canopy bed that was in the center of the room.

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as the image of Inuyasha holding a very distraught Miko in his arms. I watched as his muscular arms pulled her closer but at that moment with my ken eye sight I watched his noise twitch as he pick up my scent and the scent of my pain. I turned and ran quickly down the hall way hoping that I could keep my hurt and pain deep inside my now hollow heart.

Inuyasha

I turned my head and found Makura quickly leaving the chambers doorway. I felt Kagome small hand on my cheek. I turned my golden eyes back to hers as she started to speak.

" Inuyasha you must go to her, she cares for you and I know you care for her as well do not let your pride get in your way, please Inuyasha don't. I can smell her tears from here."

I felt my body tense up at the thought of caring for some one else I shook my head violently and pulled away from her.

" No, I don't I could not ."

I felt her warm hands grab mine as I pulled more away and stood up from the bed .

" Inuyasha, I see it in your eyes you care for her do not hold back because…. Because"

I watched her bow her head as more tears slide down her cheeks some how I knew she was thinking of my half brother. I started to step toward her, but she quickly raised her head and look me in the eyes and raised her right palm toward me off.

" Inuyasha listen to me, do not think you are the only one who has loved and lost you are not I have to, but even knowing what I know now I would not have walk away from Sesshoumaru. Because to be able to share the love that I shared with him even for one moment is worth this pain. So Inuyasha my advice to you is to go to her because I know you love her, and if you don't you are not the hanyou I though you were."

I felt my golden eyes narrow if she had been a man and not the friend she was I would have challenged her at that moment, but she was Kagome and I knew she was speaking from her fragile heart, and I also knew I had to go and if I had been honest with my self that had been my planes all along. I walk toward my friend and pulled her into my arms and whisper.

" Thank you Kagome."

I pulled quickly away feeling kind of odd due to the show of such emotion I turned quickly and left the room.

Makura

I closed my haunted glowing eyes to that of the warm golden sun as I fell to my knees, and the scent of Rin's beautiful garden took over my mind. I raised my head knowing I was no longer alone in this beautiful Eden.

" Inuyasha what do you want, I wish to be alone."

I turned slowly to meet the down cast eyes of the hanyou feeling his desire to speak to me but yet I felt that he did not know how.

" Inuyasha I know you love her…"

I watched in amazement as the golden eyes of the hanyou I knew I had come to love raised up and look into my eyes. I tried to look away but in a blink of an eye I felt my self pulled into his strong muscular arms I felt his heart beat mix with mine as if they where my own. I turned my eyes up to meet his and caught my breath.

" Makura yes I love Kagome, but as a friend nothing more not know not when…"

I felt my arms tighten around him waiting for the words I so wanted to hear.

" Not when what Inuyasha."

" Not since I met you Makura, when I first met Kikyou I thought I knew love do to the peace she seem to radiate toward me the kindness that no one else had ever shown me. Then Kagome I believe part of me fell for her due to the fact she does look like Kikyou, but also do to the fact she is Kagome I know that is a odd thing to say but that is the one way to describe her. But Makura you are a rock, you are…."

" It's ok Inuyasha you do not have to say anything I understand now."

I knew then that he loved me not only by the way his arms tighten around me or the beautiful warm golden look to his eyes, but it radiate of him. I felt my self smile as I raised up and kissed him. His lips where the lips any demon female would wish to kiss. The flames started in my toes and moved upward. I slide my fangs down and nibble on his sexy bottom lip and mewed softly as his tongue beg for sweet entrance. I found my hands tangle in his long white tresses and I felt his hands and claws glad down to my bottom as he pulled me gentle to him.

It was at that moment I felt the evil, the evil that I had felt before I felt Inuyasha tense and slightly pull around. That was the moment the piercing scream lit the air.

Kagome

I knew Inuyasha had final found some one who could love him the way he needed and deserved. I slide my arms around my stomach thinking once again of my lost mate. I closed my golden eyes praying for everything to be alright. As my eyes opened and the smell of evil slide into my noise. The sight in front of me I realized may answer my prayers or may make me wish my death I felt the blood red tears and my screams lit the air.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Guys I know it's been a really long time, I got stuck and I could not seem to go on. But I reread the story and found my muse so to speak. I am so sorry if you are still around please send me reviews. I just love getting those. **

**Disclaimer: NOPE; NOPE I WILL NOT SAY IT, NOPE; NOPE. Well all right INUYASHA IS NOT MINE. THERE HAPPY. **

**Kagome **

I climbed slowly from the huge bed that I once shared with my mate. I felt the tears slide down my pale cheeks like blood flowing from an open vain.

"How could this be, you can't be real?"

"But I am real, I am you. I told you in the dream I am you. I am the part that hates, I am the part that is evil. Because dear sister every one hates, everyone has a darker side somewhere, and I am that which is evil in your heart, I am that which is hates inside you. I was born the day you changed. Our hatred or shall I say your hatred helps to feed him, you make him stronger every time a tear for your mate slide down your check."

" No this can not be." I felt my self take a step back as I looked into the eyes of my human form. The dark glossy hair maybe a bit longer, the short slim figure of a girl not fully grown but almost a woman, the difference was the evil that had replaced the humanity that was once held within.

I felt Inuyasha and the rest come running down the long hallways that led to my chambers. Somehow I knew that would not enter I knew who ever he was would not allow it.

"Ah so dear sister, you are starting to realize his power, you are starting to see that your fate is death."

"Why; why would you do this?"

"You may not realize this sister but there are many parts to a whole. You will die not this day, but soon he will kill you has he killed your mate."

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks once again I felt it then the black void of lose the hopeless despair. I felt my mind scream, I felt my heart shatter. Whereas I had not felt it before I felt it them my mate had been pulled from me. I raised my tear stained cheeks to the laughing face of the evil standing in front of me.

" You think I will stand and allow you to defeat me, I will not my mate may be gone but I am still here. You can not frighten me."

I knew then that the words I spoke were true my mate was indeed gone from me, but I was still here I had to do something besides crying. I had to find a way to seek my revenge and to save the ones I love most that where still left to me."

" Ah dear sister, do you not see the need for revenge fuels him, you give him so much energy, you give me so much energy."

I felt my claws has I clinched my fist. I felt the blood come into my eyes.

**Inuyasha **

I could feel the waves of anger, the waves of evil coming from within but there was a barrier as there was when Reishi tried to make Kagome his mate, but this time I did not have the combined power of my brother's sword to help me to break the barrier.

" Inuyasha we must get into Kagome chamber, the evil is growing great I fear she is giving it power through her rage."

It turned my golden eyes to those of my half brother, whom I still did not trust but knew his love for Kagome would make him be trustworthy in this regard.

"I can not get into her chambers; the dame door is sealed with a barrier."

I felt the blood lust as my anger grew. That was the moment I felt it. I felt the power then energy of my brother's sword. I slowly pulled my sword from its sheath as it glowed red.

**Kagome **

I watched the eyes of the evil one standing in front of me turning toward the doors leading from my chamber, as my mates power filled the room. Instead of tears this time I felt the laughter bubbled up. I looked around the huge chamber, but even though I could not see him I knew someone he was near me.

" You think you can beat me, by making threats of killing the ones I love, of telling me you have killed my mate. You will not win by such petty means. I will destroy you, and if my mate is gone from this earth my soul will cry, but my tears will not weaken me they will give me strength. Your appearance may be that of my once human self, but your heart is evil and you will die."

I knew then that part of my mate would always be with me, no matter what. I knew the energy I felt was coming from his sword a sword that would find a way to protect me even if its master was dead.

I felt my power grow and flow from my body as I floated into the air. I pulled my hands close to my heart feeling a burning coming from within. I had never felt this power before, it was new, yet I knew it belonged to me.

**Inuyasha**

As the barrier came down I ran into my friends bed chambers with my sword drawn, and looked once again to my friend as she floated of the floor. I turned my face and looked into evil. Evil that looked just like Kagome once did when she was human I started to take a step forward.

" Inuyasha no, she is evil do not step near her. She may look like me but that is all."

I felt Kagome words slide through me, as I shook my head realizing this was part of the creature power.

" You will die hanyou along with your intended mate, and when you die when you are covered in your soon to be mates blood. You will realize that your friend is now your enemy."

I felt my golden eyes narrow in anger as I took a step forward this time to kill the bitch that thought she would turn us against one another.

" You will die."

" Ah of course that's all you can say Inuyasha do you not wish to know why Kagome my sister will be your enemy."

I felt my claws lengthen and the creature laughed

" Your Kagome will not be able to destroy him, and he will kill you. Because how can one kill the one that matters most."

I felt Kagome energy flow through the room. I turned my eyes to those of my friend and watched as her hands pulled from her glowing chest. I felt the evil vanish as the blinding light and Kagome cry of pain slide through the room.


End file.
